ஐ  My Little Cherry Blossom  ஐ
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: A vida de Haruno foi abalada por uma tragédia que definiria seu futuro para sempre colocando Uchiha Sasuke em seu caminho. Mas, uma surpresa mexe com as estruturas de ambos: Sakura agora pertencia a ele... .:. ღ SasuSaku/ Para Wenky ღ .:.
1. My little Cherry Blossom

_**Uma Fanfic Naruto**  
_

_**Classificação etária**: M - Por Violência/lemons/linguajar adulto  
_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gêneros: **Romance/drama/Angst/Tragédia_

_**Shipper: **SasuSaku & outros_

_**Disclaimer**: O Naruto não é meu. Sorry.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para wenky-flor =D_

_**Autora: K Hime**_

_**N/A:**_

_**- Essa fanfic contém cenas maduras.  
**_

_**- Os lemons somente ocorrerão entre os personagens principais quando Sakura tiver maior idade.  
**_

_**- Cenas de Angst ocorrerão constantemente.  
**_

_**- As postagens não estão definidas ainda. Isso depende bastante da musa...  
**_

_**- Aproveitem =)  
**_

* * *

****** ஐ** My little Cherry Blossom ** ஐ**  


**Prólogo**

* * *

_A vida de Haruno foi abalada por uma tragédia que definiria seu futuro para sempre colocando Uchiha Sasuke em seu caminho. Mas, uma surpresa mexe com as estruturas de ambos: Sakura agora pertencia a ele..._

* * *

A forma como se conheceram foi inusitada. O destino preparou para cada um uma surpresa nada agradável...

Duas realidades se cruzaram quando uma tragédia abateu sobre a família Haruno, deixando a pequena Sakura órfã, na flor de sua adolescência, aos 13 anos.

Um vínculo havia sido formado a partir daquele fatídico dia...

_Uchiha Sasuke entrou em sua vida. _

Um jovem rapaz de 18 anos, que após ter perdido sua família em um acidente de carro fatal, nunca mais fora o mesmo. Tornando-se um homem introspectivo, misterioso e frio...

_Agora, uma espécie de 'contrato' havia sido feito e Sakura passou a pertencer a ele._

Mas o que Sasuke nunca imaginaria é que a _frágil_ e _inocente_ Haruno Sakura mexeria com suas inabaláveis estruturas, levando-o à beira da insanidade...

* * *

Alguns Povs do limiar da consciência de uma Sakura após suas **18** primaveras...

_"...toda aquela frieza e impassividade que demonstravam seus olhos profundos e suas feições marcantes se desmoronavam quando ele me tocava._

_...a forma como deslizava suas mãos sobre meu corpo, desencadeando aquele desejo proibido e lascivo sobre minha pele... _

_...eu sempre me perdia na intensidade do calor do dançar frenético de suas mãos fortes e possessivas._

_...aquele maldito me subjugava tão facilmente naquele mover intenso sobre a superfície da minha carne frágil, provocando a cada toque uma rebelião em meus poros que pareciam exalar aromas selvagens... _

_...nunca havia me sentido assim antes dele me mostrar que esse novo mundo existia...'' _

_O mundo das doces sensações._

* * *

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar do que _restara _da consciência de Uchiha Sasuke:

_Sa-su-ke-kun..._

_"...Assim que ela chamou meu nome daquela forma entrecortada, cada sílaba escapando por seus lábios entreabertos num gemido necessitado, naquele exato instante eu sabia que não poderia mais me conter..._

_...Aquela maldita me fez precisar dela, sinto como se minha carne queimasse somente na possibilidade de não tê-la..._

_Maldita!_

_...Dessa vez não tem escapatória..._

_Dessa vez..._

_...Eu quero tudo..."._

E no instante em que o Uchiha percebeu que precisava dela, sua sanidade sucumbiu à carne, _obrigando_-o a finalmente tomá-la para si, roubando a inocência de sua_ cherry blossom..._

* * *

_...  
_

_**Continua**_

_**Capítulo I: Karma**  
_

_..._

* * *

_PS: Essa fanfic **NÃO** faz apologia à pedofilia, viu (vocês vão precisar ler a trama para entender os fatos... Além disso, períodos de tempo passarão ao longo da fic, entre outros atenuantes... *só avisando neh, nunca se sabe, melhor **evitar **mal entendidos... *_


	2. Karma

_**Uma Fanfic Naruto**  
_

_**Classificação etária**: M - Por Violência/lemons/linguajar adulto  
_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gêneros: **Romance/drama/Angst/Tragédia_

_**Shipper: **SasuSaku & outros_

_**Disclaimer**: O Naruto não é meu. Sorry.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para wenky-flor =D_

_**Autora: K Hime**_

_**N/A:**_

_**- Essa fanfic contém cenas maduras.  
**_

_**- Os lemons somente ocorrerão entre os personagens principais quando Sakura tiver maior idade.  
**_

_**- Cenas de Angst ocorrerão constantemente.  
**_

_**- As postagens não estão definidas ainda. Isso depende bastante da musa...  
**_

_**- Aproveitem =)  
**_

* * *

****** ஐ** My little Cherry Blossom ** ஐ**  


**Karma**

* * *

Quase não era possível visualizar a estrada à sua frente.

Era uma noite fria. O inverno rigoroso trouxera consigo noites gélidas, uma espessa camada de neve encobria grande parte do cenário à sua volta tornando a paisagem um tanto quanto sombria, mas com um toque tão peculiar do Natal.

O senhor Haruno dirigia cauteloso, afinal sua família estava no carro consigo e além disso eles não tinham a menor pressa para chegar em casa.

O senhor e a senhora Haruno e a pequena Sakura voltavam de uma comemoração natalina realizada em um dos restaurantes mais chiques do centro de Tokyo. Havia sido uma festa alegre, cheia de convidados em volta de uma mesa farta de alimentos tipicamente natalinos. Ok, apesar de no Japão a tradição do Natal não ser considerada essencial como para os ocidentais*, sempre houve festejos ocasionais, afinal era um momento para reunir-se a quem se gostava e o fato de movimentar o mercado de alimentos e bens de consumo gerava euforia em todos os cantos da Ásia.

A família Haruno consistia em somente três membros. Os poucos parentes dos quais se tinha alguma notícia havia se mudado para outros países.

Eles eram uma família aconchegante e unida. Além disso, anos de dedicação e entrega ao trabalho em sua empresa de advocacia, garantiram-lhes um patrimônio substancial. Haruno e Uchiha eram as duas famílias mais importantes nesse ramo de negócios, e possuíam juntos grande concentração do poderio financeiro e político no Japão.

_Haruno & Uchiha Advocacia_. Uma empresa sólida, próspera e firme no mercado. Liderada por um grupo de sócios, cujos majoritários eram o senhor Haruno e o último membro da família Uchiha: o jovem de 18 anos, Sasuke.

Após a morte de seus pais e irmão mais velho há menos de dois meses, Sasuke herdou toda a fortuna e quase 50 % de todo o império que Uchiha Fugaku e Uchiha Itachi construíram durante anos de dedicação.

Sasuke não teve outra alternativa a não ser assumir os negócios tão logo completara sua maior idade. Rumores diziam que o jovem não servia para esse tipo de vida, que sempre aparentava aborrecido durante as reuniões de diretoria e aos festejos da empresa, ele nunca comparecera.

Nas colunas sociais sensacionalistas, os rumores eram ainda piores, especulava-se que Sasuke entrara em terrível depressão após o trágico acidente de carro que_ levara_ sua família, que até mesmo tentara suicídio.

Obviamente, tudo não passava de pura especulação da mídia, afinal depois do acontecido, Sasuke nunca mais deixara qualquer um aproximar-se de si. Vestira plenamente sua _poker face_, enclausurando-se em si mesmo, repudiando todo e qualquer contato humano que pudesse colocar em risco as barreiras emocionais que criara para proteger-se...

- Otou-san! – A voz doce e um tanto pueril_ acordara_ o homem ao volante que estava absorvido em seus devaneios sobre a tragédia que consumira a família Uchiha. O senhor Haruno sentia-se de alguma forma responsável por Sasuke, ele o admirava e via naquele jovem a força de um homem que vira o sofrimento de perto. Se havia alguém a quem confiaria sua própria vida e a de sua família, esse alguém era Uchiha Sasuke.

- Hai, querida.

- Aishiteru. – A voz melodiosa da garota pronunciando tamanha declaração inesperada ao pai o pegou de surpresa, até que ele percebera o motivo pelo qual sua filha lhe havia dito tão espontaneamente tais palavras.

Ele olhou com os cantos dos olhos pelo espelho o reflexo do cabelo rosado da menina, as madeixas por trás da orelha para experimentar seu mais recente _brinquedo_: o celular da moda que ela tanto queria e que finalmente o senhor Haruno lhe presenteara, após ter recebido de sua mulher um telefonema de última hora o lembrando, caso contrário ele provavelmente teria esquecido.

- Eu também te amo, minha querida. – retrucou enquanto focalizava novamente a estrada à sua frente, concentrando alguns de seus pensamentos no trabalho e outros, bem mais interessantes, no que faria mais tarde com a mulher que ressonava levemente no banco do carona. Fazia tempo que o senhor Haruno não dava atenção à sua mulher e hoje ele havia preparado uma surpresa especialmente para ela.

Estavam felizes.

_Tinham um ao outro._

* * *

- Querido, o que houve? – Ouviu a pergunta da mulher ao seu lado, ainda grogue, pois acordara quando percebera que o carro havia parado de se movimentar. – Já chegamos?

- Ainda não. – O homem olhou para a mulher e fez menção de abrir a porta. – Acho que alguém perdeu o controle do carro, está vendo? – Apontou para o lado de fora da janela onde havia um carro no acostamento, que não parecia destruído, havia somente leves amassados na capota. - Vou ver se precisam de ajuda. – Disse isso e pôs-se para fora do carro, ajeitando imediatamente a gola do seu sobretudo de grife assim que a pele quente de seu pescoço entrara em contato com o ar frio noturno.

A mulher fitava seu marido aproximar-se do carro_ acidentado_ do outro lado da rua, mas sua visão nublava e tornava-se cada vez mais difícil enxergar a silhueta masculina se afastando a cada passo pesado na densa camada de neve que agraciava o asfalto.

- Oka-san... – A jovem mulher desviou seu olhar esverdeado e um tanto indolente para a figura miúda no banco traseiro. – Será que está tudo bem com aquelas pessoas do carro?

Sakura fitava a mãe, uma expressão apreensiva na face. Até que um barulho vindo do lado de fora ganhou plena atenção dos orbes verdes de mãe e filha.

Ambas atentas, mãos grudadas ao vidro da janela. A senhora Haruno fechou o punho e esfregou-o com movimentos circulares contra a superfície gélida do vidro, tentando ao máximo buscar visibilidade.

Onde estava o senhor Haruno?

A imagem do marido sumira como num piscar de olhos, apavorando instantaneamente a mulher de cabelos rosados.

- Oka-san... – O tom de surpresa evidente no murmúrio infantil. – Onde está meu otou-san?

- Sakura! – A mulher parecia extremamente preocupada, uma veia visível começou a pulsar firme no alto de sua testa larga. – Abaixe-se e aconteça o que for, não saia do carro, entendeu?

A expressão confusa evidente atrás das diversas rugas de expressão que se formaram no cenho. – Mas Oka-san...

- Não saia do carro, entendeu?

- H-hai...

Satisfeita com a resposta da filha, nem ao menos parou para pensar duas vezes sua atitude: trancou a porta atrás de si deixando as chaves no banco onde estava sentada.

Lançou um último olhar à filha e partiu na direção em que seu marido fora.

_Mal sabia ela que era mais seguro permanecer dentro do carro..._

* * *

Dois orbes verdes acompanhavam atentamente a forma esbelta afastar-se lentamente. Era abafado, mas ainda assim podia ouvir a voz preocupada de sua mãe ecoando na noite densa.

Um fino sorriso começou a brotar em seus lábios róseos assim que vira a silhueta de seu pai reaparecer de algum lugar atrás do carro desconhecido parado no acostamento. Entretanto, o breve momento de alegria esvaeceu abruptamente logo que notara que o homem cambaleava.

_Algo não estava certo..._

Três passos foram o suficiente para seu corpo vir ao chão.

-Otou-san! – gritou confusa, o que estaria acontecendo?

O homem tombou, sua face violentamente enterrou-se na neve. Sua mão acenava bruscamente em direção à mulher. Parecia apontar para algum lugar. Ele estaria querendo dizer-lhe alguma coisa?

_Sim, ajude-me._

Sua mulher acelerou seus passos, antes duvidosos e receosos, agora decididos. Precisava chegar até seu marido o quanto antes.

- Querido!

Correu o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiram. A neve não ajudava. Certas partes do asfalto estavam escorregadias e foi impossível evitar o tombo iminente. Mas isso não lhe impediria de chegar a ele.

Enquanto se recuperava do susto, esfregou rapidamente as mãos nos braços tentando afastar o frio intenso que o contato com a neve lhe implicara. E nesse instante, seus olhos voltaram à figura do marido e de relance ela pôde ver os lábios dele se moverem lentamente, tentando articular algo. Com dificuldade, movimentos lentos, os lábios franziam-se para novamente fecharem e tornarem a abrir-se devagar.

A mulher desesperou-se. – Eu não consigo te ouvir, espera, já estou chegando!

* * *

_N-não..._

Um sussurro tão imperceptível... que não poderia ser absorvido pelos sentidos humanos e sua mulher ainda estava tão longe... Como ela poderia tê-lo ouvido?

_Vol-te pro c-carro..._

Ela não o ouvia. Ele queria alertá-la do perigo que corria. Mas estava tão fraco, seus pulmões se rebelavam e o ar parecia um artigo raro em seu corpo.

_N-não se a-ppro-xime..._

_Vá embora!_

Kami! Por que ela não o ouvia? Ela costumava, às vezes, fazer isso: não ouvi-_lo._.. Tudo para implicar com ele ou até mesmo para chamar sua atenção. E, na maior parte do tempo, isso não o incomodava... Mas dessa vez, o que ele tinha a dizer era algo de suma importância.

_Volte para o carro e leve sakura daqui!_

Impotência e um sentimento de culpa e desgosto e um extremo horror tomou-lhe à mente assim que imagens do que estava prestes a acontecer invadiram-lhe os pensamentos. E ele não poderia fazer absolutamente _nada_ contra o porvir...

Não havia mais forças em seus músculos, o sangue lhe deixava pouco a pouco. Suas veias pareciam endurecer e o ar da noite lhe cortava os pulmões toda vez que com extrema dificuldade o aspirava.

A visão nublava gradativamente e uma sensação de entorpecimento lhe percorreu os músculos de suas pernas e em seguida, dos braços. Não mais conseguia sentir suas mãos nem os dedos dos pés, seu corpo pesava sob a neve e parecia mais gélido que ela própria.

Era tão difícil manter os olhos abertos...

Tão difícil lutar contra o _inevitáve_l...

Suas pálpebras pesavam tanto...

Até que finalmente...

_Elas se fecharam..._

* * *

- Otou-san!

Os orbes verdes arregalaram-se assim que se depararam com a aterradora imagem de seu pai esvaindo-se no chão.

Um vermelho escarlate pintava generosamente a neve alva e parecia desenhar formas irregulares sobre o chão fofo. Seus olhos se perderam durante alguns segundos tentando talvez formar padrões naqueles traços espaçados de um rubro viscoso.

- Otou-san... – Murmurou perplexa, nunca vira tamanha quantidade de sangue em sua vida. Ela achava que isso só existia em filmes, que só era possível na ficção. _Estava errada..._

Fitava incrédula sua mãe chorar desesperada enquanto agarrava forte o homem contra o peito e berrava palavras sem sentido. Era difícil distinguir sentido naqueles grunhidos chorosos que lhe escapavam pelos lábios vermelhos, vezes em urros de dor, vezes em murmúrios sofridos, em meio a soluços e solavancos que os músculos lhe conferiam involuntariamente...

- Oka-san...

Seus lábios infantis se curvaram num sussurro quase que inaudível, alertando a mãe. O que era aquilo que se aproximava tão sorrateiro? Ou melhor, quem era aquele homem estranho que fitava sua mãe de uma forma tão, tão... _predadora...?_

_E o que era aquilo em sua mão direita?_

Parecia...

Não, não podia ser...

Uma faca?

_Não..._

_Não pode ser..._

- _O-oka-san..._ – A voz lhe saía tão dificultosa. Por que ela não conseguia gritar? Por que sua voz lhe traía num momento tão essencial? Ela precisava avisar sua mãe que o homem que esfaqueara seu pai estava a cada segundo mais próximo. A cada passo que seus pés enterravam na neve era um passo mais próximo ao caos que seus olhos marejados se negavam a crer. –_ M-mama..._ – Por que ela não conseguia gritar?

* * *

**Inevitável** é realmente uma palavra interessante.

Se você procurar a entrada no dicionário encontrará, dentre muitas formas e sentidos, algo do tipo: _fatal, fado, algo que não se pode evitar_ e bla bla bla...

Adjetivo latino para: algo que** não** se pode evitar.

Maldita hora que surgiu essa palavra no universo, afinal se esta não existisse, talvez a mulher de cabelos rosados, jovem e distinta senhora, mãe de família e na flor de sua juventude,_ talvez_ e somente _talvez_, tivesse alguma chance de livrar-se daquela situação.

No entanto, uma vez que algum infeliz apareceu com aquela maldita entrada no dicionário, a senhora Haruno infelizmente não teria escapatória.

Seria contra as leis naturais do universo.

Seria como abalar as estruturas do que costumamos chamar de _conhecido_ e chacoalhar com a dinâmica do que se entende por: _as coisas são como são_.

Então, a partir do momento que o _inevitável _existe, aquela mulher _precisava _seguir as regras do jogo e entregar-se à sorte do seu próprio _destino_.

**Destino**...

Outra palavra interessante.

Sua entrada no dicionário é a seguinte: Substantivo masculino. Geralmente expressa a sucessão de eventos _inevitáveis_. Ou também pode ser visto como a _ordem natural das coisas_.

Perceberam como ambos os conceitos estão intricados? Um não sobrevive sem o outro e um _pressupõe_ o outro.

_Talvez,_ e somente _talvez,_ se a senhora Haruno não tivesse ligado insistentemente para seu marido o lembando que hoje eles festejariam em seu restaurante favorito, _talvez_ e somente _talvez_, o coração de seu marido ainda pulsasse dentro do peito.

_Talvez_ e somente_ talvez,_ se Sakura não tivesse insistido em sair mais cedo porque queria chegar em casa e conversar com suas amigas pelo msn e contar sobre suas novas paqueras no colégio, _talvez_ e somente_ talvez _sua mãe não estivesse com uma faca lacerando brutalmente sua garganta nesse exato instante.

E _talvez_ e somente _talvez_, se o senhor Haruno não tivesse parado seu carro na estrada deserta naquela noite de Natal para ajudar supostos_ acidentados_, _talvez _e somente _talvez_ sua família estaria livre de ter sido molestada pelo _serial killer_ mais cruel que o Japão já conhecera, que escolhe suas potenciais vítimas na beira da estrada, simulando um acidente de carro e no momento em que elas _mordem a isca_, ele as estripa.

Mas o **inevitável**, como o próprio vocábulo diz,** não **pode ser evitado, não havia como fugir. Aquele era o _fim_ da família Haruno...

* * *

Ok, tudo bem.

Ainda existe uma palavra chamada** karma**.

Muito significativa para os budistas* e a qual muitos _teme__m_.

Sua entrada no dicionário nos diz o seguinte: Substantivo masculino. De forte teor religioso. Expressa um conjunto de _ações_ e _suas conseqüências_.

Se você parar para pensar,** Karma** é um conceito bastante parecido com _inevitável_ e _destino_, que são praticamente simbióticos.

Mas aí, nos deparamos com uma segunda entrada para a palavra **karma **e é relativo ao seu uso na física: _Para toda ação existe uma reação de força equivalente em sentido contrário_. Entende-se portanto que **karma **é uma força bulmerangue, _tudo o que vai, volta_. Ah com certeza, volta...

Agora vocês se perguntam: o que a família Haruno fez para merecer tamanho mal?

De fato, eles são pessoas de bem, dignas e praticantes da gentileza. Mas, então _karma _não deveria se aplicar a eles - Vocês provavelmente refletem e chegam à tal conclusão. No entanto, se refletirem um pouco mais, só um pouquinho, perceberão que todas as peças do quebra-cabeças foram montadas para tal, concretizando o _karma_.

Tudo bem que eles eram boas pessoas. Mas, eles eram pessoas que **não** ficaram em casa naquela noite de Natal. Eram pessoas que _abriram a guarda_ e ajudaram desconhecidos numa estrada deserta. Eram pessoas que estavam _fadadas_ ao _karma_...

* * *

_O Karma _é neutro, não se engane pelas aparências. Ele não quer seu mal ou o seu bem. Ele simplemente _existe_ e cabe, em parte, a você e às escolhas que faz a cada instante construir seu próprio_ karma_.

Mas naquela noite de Natal, o _karma_ parecia ter _entrado de férias_, pois _crueldade_ era exatamente a palavra ideal para expressar o que acontecera à pequena herdeira Haruno.

O_ Karma_ levou sua família embora de uma forma brutal.

Fez uma menina de apenas 13 anos presenciar tal barbárie.

E _talvez_ o pior que poderia ter acontecido:

O maldito _Karma_ recusou-se a levá-la junto com eles. Ele simplesmente a deixara para trás...

_Karma, shimatta! _

Aquele maldito _karma f_ez a pequena Sakura presenciar o rubro do sangue Haruno cobrir o asfalto congelado em plena noite de Natal.

Bom, _talvez_ não fosse _culpa _do_ karma_, de fato. _Talvez_ tivesse sido _uma mera obra _do_ destino_...

E_ talvez_ e somente_ talvez,_ o _destino_ fosse melhor que o _karma_, pois minutos depois, ele se encarregara de levar a menina à escuridão de sua incosciência enquanto o psicopata assassino tentava destruir com a força de um animal selvagem a carcaça do carro no qual a pequena Sakura permanecia. _Encolhida, trêmula e inconsciente._

É, _talvez_ tivesse sido_ destino_ mesmo.

Pois o senhor Haruno havia mandado blindar totalmente seu veículo na semana anterior, além disso o sistema de GPS de alta tecnologia era o suficiente para localizar sua propriedade sendo depredada...

E, isso daria somente cerca de _5 _minutos para aquele maníaco _doente_ fugir do local do crime, caso contrário celas cinzentas e paredes descadas seriam a única imagem que seus olhos veriam durante um longo tempo...

* * *

**Continua...**

Próximo Capítulo: **Novos Ares**.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Pessoas..._

_O que posso dizer desse cpt... Kami-sama... Tenso, no mínimo..._

**_O que vocês acharam?_**

_Bom, amoras, por favor não saiam antes de deixar um** review** para a história, relembro às senhoritas que **review **é alimento da alma e ESSENCIAL para aqueles que querem **atualizações **:)_

_Beijinhos mil_

_Hime-chan._


	3. Novos Ares

_**Uma Fanfic Naruto**  
_

_**Classificação etária**: M - Por Violência/lemons/linguajar adulto  
_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gêneros: **Romance/drama/Angst/Tragédia_

_**Shipper: **SasuSaku & outros_

_**Disclaimer**: O Naruto não é meu. Sorry.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para wenky-flor =D_

_**Autora: K Hime**_

_**N/A:**_

_**- Essa fanfic contém cenas maduras.  
**_

_**- Os lemons somente ocorrerão entre os personagens principais quando Sakura tiver maior idade.  
**_

_**- Cenas de Angst ocorrerão constantemente.  
**_

_**- As postagens não estão definidas ainda. Isso depende bastante da musa...  
**_

_**- Aproveitem =)  
**_

* * *

****** ஐ** My little Cherry Blossom ** ஐ**  


**Novos Ares  
**

* * *

_25.12.2007_

_3:45 h._

_Noite de Natal._

O barulho insistente ecoava no fundo de sua mente e nesse instante ele se amaldiçoava por ter dispensado todos os empregados para comemorarem a noite de natal no conforto e calor de suas famílias. Se ao menos Shiroi ou Tanaka estivessem por perto, teriam mais que depressa livrado seu patrão de passar tamanho tormento ao som irritante do telefone que soava persistente atravessando as paredes grossas daquele aposento.

Nada melhor que a solidão nessa data específica.

Ninguém amolando, perguntando se você está bem ou até mesmo _vivo_, ninguém perambulando como fantasmas ou sombras invisíveis pela casa. Somente o _vazio_ como companhia. E isso o agradava demasiado.

_Só_. Era tudo o que queria nesse Natal. Ficar _só_.

E se não fosse pedir demais, silêncio também seria bastante apreciado.

Mas aquele toque infeliz que passara de seu telefone residencial diretamente para seu celular em cima da mesinha de centro chamou atenção de seus ônix penetrantes.

Impossível negar que uma ponta de curiosidade invadiu- lhe no instante em que notara quem o estava incomodando num momento tão inoportuno. O visor indicava _Nara Shikamaru_, o jovem prodígio de sua empresa, que aos 19 anos era um dos mais competentes advogados de todo Japão, outros diriam até mesmo de toda Ásia. É claro, seu potencial seria exponencial se Nara resolvesse ampliar suas áreas de influência, mas como o jovem sempre dizia como um mantra para todos aqueles que o cercavam e até mesmo para si próprio: _isso seria muito problemático_.

Curiosidade leve passou por um segundo pela mente do homem que com elegância levava seu copo boleado até a boca, tragando um generoso gole de seu conhaque preferido. Fitava o fogo trepidar na lareira luxuosa de sua sala de estar, enquanto mantinha-se confortavelmente sentado na poltrona de veludo rubro, que um dia, pertencera a seu pai.

Pousou um olhar aborrecido no celular, não tinha a menor chance de que fosse atender tal aparelho. _Nunca_. Por mais que levasse Nara a sério e soubesse que o rapaz nunca o incomodaria se não fosse algo de suma importância, hoje definitivamente não era o melhor dia para _bate um papo_.

_Então, ele ignorou._

Uma.

Duas.

Três.

Até que na sexta ligação, a mensagem da caixa postal lhe roubara a atenção e um brilho cintilante e enigmático transpareceu em fração de segundos em seu olhar indiferente.

_Uchiha-san, sei que muito provavelmente está ignorando minhas ligações, no entanto o assunto é de seriedade extrema. Encontre-me no Hospital do Centro tão logo quanto possível. Trata-se da família Haruno..._

* * *

Sasuke não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas tão logo se deu conta, suas pernas o levavam involuntariamente para fora de sua mansão e suas mãos rápidas davam partida em seu _Volvo_ para rumar em direção ao local indicado por Shikamaru.

Talvez tenha sido algo em sua voz, um leve, quase que imperceptível _tremor_? Não sabia definir ao certo... ou talvez o sobrenome _Haruno_ tenha chamado sua atenção. Ou até mesmo a palavra _hospital_ tenha sido o gatilho da inesperada mudança de opinião do Uchiha. Que quando se deu conta, vinte minutos haviam se passado e seus olhos agora fitavam o letreiro esverdeado em néon indicando o setor da _emergência_.

..

.

Nara estava encostado no balcão de entrada, sua figura indolente denotava sinais de preocupação (_talvez?),_ uma vez que seus dedos da mão direita brincavam obsessivamente e de uma forma distraída com um pequeno objeto de metal que reluzia a luz ambiente. _Um isqueiro_. Talvez quisesse fumar e muito provavelmente levara uma bronca de uma das enfeirmeniras ou talvez fosse somente um desses moviemntos obssessivo-compulssivos, que as pessoas costumam chamar de _tique nervoso_.

- Uchiha-san. – seus olhos lentamente encontraram a figura do rapaz aproximar-se, sua face não lhe traía nem por um segundo sequer.

- Nara. – um gesto quase que imperceptível, um simples e milimétrico inclinar de cabeça. – Por que **eu** estou aqui?

Apesar de sua face não ter ao menos uma ruga de expressão, Sasuke estava notoriamente irritado pela intromissão em sua rotina diária.

Um suspiro resignado escapou pelos lábios de Shikamaru que num movento ágil, fechou o isqueiro e o enterrou em seu bolso. Levantou seu olhar para encarar o Uchiha diretamente nos olhos e numa só sentença, expôs a delicada situação.

- É a família Haruno... – Não se intimidou quando percebera uma sombracelha arquear na face do Uchiha. – O senhor e a senhora Haruno foram mortos nessa madrugada...

* * *

_...a neve rubra..._

_...o escuro..._

_...o vazio..._

_...cherry blossom cherry blossom... _

_Aquela voz asquerosa ecoava na noite fria enquanto dedos longos brincavam com as madeixas rosadas do cabelo da mulher caída no asfalto..._

_- Tão bonita e perfumada quanto uma flor de cerejeira... _

Como ela podia agüentar aquilo? Ver um maníaco tocar o corpo de sua mãe indefesa...

Com certeza não agüentaria por muito tempo...

Ela era tão frágil...

_...o escuro..._

_...o vazio..._

_...o mais fácil..._

_A inconsciência..._

* * *

- Uchiha-san, o senhor Haruno deixou sua vontade em testamento e foi bastante específico quanto aos termos do mesmo. – Nara fitava, com uma expressão aborrecida, o rapaz à sua frente, entregando-lhe a papelada e um envelope em papel pardo com o timbre da família Haruno na borda.

Os ônix percorriam calmamente cada linha do conteúdo das páginas que folheava meticulosamente. Sua expressão não se modificava nem por uma fração de segundo.

...

- Uchiha-san? – Shikamaru pegou os papéis que Sasuke lhe devolvera. Ele simplesmente não tinha a menor idéia do que o rapaz responderia quanto ao caso em questão. – Então, Uchiha-san, você adotará a pequena Sakura?

Shikamaru sentiu uma sobrancelha arquear sobre seus olhos ao ouvir a resposta habitual do Uchiha, que no momento havia se virado para fitar os flocos de neve agraciarem o exterior do hospital.

-Hn.

* * *

_ Um barulho ensurdecedor seguido de uma luz vermelha incandescente. _

_Parecia mais próximo a cada segundo..._

_Sua cabeça explodiria se aquele barulho não parasse..._

_Segundos depois uma voz ao longe... Aquilo era com ela..?_

- Você está bem ?

_Tinha alguém falando com ela?_

- Está ferida?

_Quantas vozes, quanto barulho! _

_Será que alguém pode parar com esse maldito barulho! Ela enlouqueceria se aquele som estridente não parasse de lhe atormentar a mente.._

_Cala a boca! Eu quero dormir!_

_E por um ínfimo segundo, ela percebeu que não estava em casa..._

_Que não era de manhã._

_Que ainda estava no carro e que ainda era noite._

A noite de neve.

_A noite de natal na qual sua mãe e seu pai foram... mortos?_

_- não... O-kka-san ... O-to- Oto-san! - Finalmente a pequena Sakura começara a reagir aos solavancos que os paramédicos lhe conferiam aos ombros delicados. _

_Mas a dor que aquelas mãos desconhecidas, de pessoas desconhecidas lhe impusera não eram _nada_ comparado ao vazio que lhe tomava o interior de seu estômago. Náusea comprimia os músculos da barriga assim que imagens horríveis passavam como flashes em sua mente perturbada._

_- Oka-san! Otou-san! - Atordoada, debatia-se tentando livrar-se do enlace daqueles braços de pessoas estranhas, vestidas em roupas esquisitas. _Eram uniformes?_ Ela já havia visto aquilo antes, talvez em alguma série de Tv, onde logo após um acidente trágico, lá estavam eles para ajudar as pessoas. Mas espera um pouco, aquilo era tão surreal, por que estava acontecendo com ela?_

_Não era coisa de tv, de novela?_

_Não!_

_Seus pais não estavam mortos!_

_Não podiam estar..._

_Eles não podiam deixá-la, ela não queria ficar sozinha..._

_Oka-sannn!_

_Sakura gritou com toda a força que lhe restara, os pensamentos ainda confusos e nublados, mesclados à dor intensa que sentia apertar seu peito. Se aqueles moços _"paramédicos"_ estavam ali significava somente uma coisa: seus pais ainda podiam ser ajudados, ainda havia esperança, certo?_

_Afinal, nas novelas os mocinhos sempre sobrevivem, eles passam por momentos difíceis, mas no final, no finalzinho tudo dá certo. Não é mesmo?_

Aquela negação era o único fio de esperança que a fazia acreditar no melhor.

_Então um sorriso um tanto eufórico estampou seus lábios rosados, porque afinal sua _oka_ e _otou_ poderiam ser salvos._

_...como os mocinhos nas novelas..._

_Mas o pesar no olhar do médico e o leve toque que depositara em seu ombro, seguido de um quase que imperceptível deslizar sobre a pele coberta pelo denso tecido do casaco que usara lhe deixou claro que o que tentava negar estava acontecendo realmente. E suas dúvidas cessaram assim que as palavras dele penetraram-lhe os ouvidos alertando seus sentidos para o _inevitável_. - Eu sinto muito, criança..._

Aquele definitivamente fora o pior natal de sua vida.

* * *

_25.12.2007_

_5:22h_

_Em algum lugar de Tokyo..._

A menina segurava firme seus joelhos contra o peito, tentando de alguma forma proteger-se contra uma _ameaça_ invisível... Jogou o olhar perdido e vazio para o lado de fora da janela tentando evitar contato visual com sua mais recente _companhia_.

Ela simplesmente não podia encarar aqueles ônix obscuros. Não que ele a fitasse de volta. De fato isso não acontecera em momento algum, mas era tão difícil acostumar-se àquela presença tão não-_familiar_. Como se adaptaria ao lado de uma pessoa tão, tão _ausente_?

Não, ela não podia fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Por isso, escondeu sua face durante toda a viagem até a mansão dele, encobrindo qualquer vestígio de emoção. Afinal, chorar e lamentar-se seria inútil. Não mudaria o fato de que nunca mais veria seus pais. E principalmente, não mudaria o fato de que ele parecia **não** dar a mínima para seu sofrimento.

_Que cara estranho, ele é tão... _alheio_..._

Droga! Agora ela estava perdida!

Pelo que parecia, não havia outra saída: Uchiha Sasuke, aquele total e completo estranho havia adotado Sakura.

_Que ótimo!_ Um fio de pensamento sarcástico invadiu a mente da menina enquanto deixava seu olhar vazio perder-se na neve que caía sem misericórdia do lado de fora, castigando a paisagem ao redor. Perdeu-se em pensamentos sobre minutos atrás...

_- Sakura... – A voz do advogado era ritmada e parecia um calmante para seus nervos destroçados. – Você entende o que isso significa? - O rapaz que usava um penteado um tanto exótico num rabo de cavalo curto preso ao alto da cabeça, referia-se aos papéis que a menina segurava relutante em suas delicadas mãos. _

_- Esse é o testamento de seu pai. Essa era a vontade dele em vida..._

_A menina fitava o maço de papéis, tentando com extrema dificuldade ler as palavras que foram escritas por seu pai. Era difícil enxergar com clareza através das lágrimas que teimavam em cair, mas não havia dúvida que aquela caligrafia inclinada e cujo o '_a'_ puxava um pouco para direita era definitivamente, de seu pai._

_**Minha querida filha**,_

_Se está lendo essa carta é porque provavelmente sua mãe e eu não vivemos mais essa existência. _

_E por favor, não faça isso conosco, não chore... Imagino que haja lágrimas brotando de suas preciosas jades, mas não as deixe cair por nós._

_Pois, garanto-lhe: sempre estaremos contigo, cuidando de você, desejando que tire boas notas na escola, torcendo para que seja uma ótima médica e que ajude a curar pessoas e trazer-lhes esperança; que encontre um bom homem que junto a você lute para encontrar o significado do que é _viver_... Que encontre satisfação e viva a vida com alegria, que tenha filhos e que possa vê-los crescer e que envelheça ao lado da pessoa que você ame._

_Que você tenha garra e lute pelos seus sonhos e que nunca perca a luz que há dentro de ti. _

_Nós desejamos que você seja feliz, minha pequena._

_Para sempre com você..._

_Te amamos muito, _

_**Otou**,** Oka**._

* * *

Aquilo era demais para ela.

Lágrimas generosas escorriam pelo rosto infantil enquanto tremores percorriam por todo seu corpo.

Ela precisou de mais alguns minutos até que estivesse suficientemente _recuperada_ para ler o anexo à carta de seu pai.

_Minha querida, você provavelmente não entenderá a minha vontade pois ainda é muito jovem. Mas acredite, os Uchiha são pessoas de bem. Eu os confio a tua guarda legal, sem pestanejar..._

_Fugaku e Mikoto cuidarão bem de você em caso de que nós não mais o possamos..._

_Os meninos Uchiha são ótimas pessoas e tratarão de você como uma irmã caçula.  
_

_Você estará em boas mãos, _

_em mãos _Uchiha_._

_..._

* * *

Ela ainda podia sentir em seu estômago os efeitos que o descaso dele provocara em si. A única palavra que aquele Uchiha proferira no hospital, de costas para ela enquanto suas pernas o levavam para o exterior do prédio foi um _'vamos' _praticamente inaudível. E talvez alguns _'hn'_, ela não estava certa...

A única coisa da qual teria certeza no momento é que aquele seria um longo dia...

...

* * *

A passos pesarosos, a pequena Sakura era guiada silenciosamente pelo salão principal da mansão Uchiha.

Não podia dizer ao certo, mas algo lhe dizia que a temperatura no interior era mais gélida que a da neve que caia lá fora. Tudo tão _sombrio_... Era impossível traçar padrões sobre a mobília nobre ou sobre a arquitetura do local. Estava tão _escuro_. E _vazio_...

_Que irônico! E não costumam dizer que as coisas se parecem com seus donos?_

O barítono a acordou violentamente de seus devaneios, fazendo-a perceber que um lance de escadas ficara para trás e que um aposento lhe estava sendo oferecido através da leve abertura da porta de madeiramento maciço.

- Esse é o seu quarto.

Qualquer indicação de que haveria talvez uma conversa ou algo do tipo esvaeceu após o rapaz virar-se e caminhar para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Não que ela quisesse conversar. Sobre o que eles falariam, não é mesmo?

Ok, havia muito a se discutir, uma infinidade de detalhes a se acertar. Uma gama de questões que ela deveria lhe fazer e outras tantas que esperava que ele a fizesse. Afinal, será que ele não estava ao menos curioso sobre a menina que acabara de adotar? Será que ele sabia o motivo pelo qual seu pai havia escolhido a família Uchiha para ser o responsável legal de sua filha? Ou ao menos, será que ele não se importava com o que ela sentia? _Oh kami, ela acabara de sofrer uma das maiores perdas que um ser humano pode ter..._

Mas nesse momento, tudo o que queria era, _apagar_...

Encolheu seu corpo frágil debaixo das cobertas, tentando relaxar seus músculos inchados e latejantes enquanto a mente borbulhava em pensamentos sobre os acontecimentos recentes.

Buscava tão intensamente o sono... _O descanso._

Mas a insegurança sobre seu futuro agora lhe assaltava ferozmente. Ela não sabia como as coisas seriam daqui para frente. A única certeza que se mostrava aterradora era que _nada_ seria como antes...

_Naquela noite, ela não dormira..._

* * *

**_Continua..._**

**_Próximo Cpt: _**_Oh Kami-sama! Sasuke-san, o que deu em você...? _

* * *

_Cenas do próximo capítulo:_

**_À luz da lua,_****_ reluziam diversos tons de rosa da cor exótica de suas belas madeixas. _****_ Nesse momento, ele a encarou nos olhos verdes tão intensamente que ela não poderia evitar. _**

**_Teve de desviar. _**

**_- Sasuke-san! Me solta, está me machucando!_**

**_Ele ignorou seu apelo, aumentando a força de seu enlace sobre a pele tenra da jovem. - Será que nunca te ensinaram que não se deve entrar no quarto dos outros no meio da noite, menina? – Seus ônix sombrios a engoliam no vazio de sua natureza. Apertava o pulso da jovem em suas mãos fortes enquanto, sem misericórdia, a pressionava contra a parede. _**Estaria Uchiha Sasuke perdendo seu controle?

**_Por causa... dela?_**

* * *

Notas finais:

O que acharam?

_Bom amoras, hime cumpriu sua parte, postou mais um cpt da sasusaku que tem ganhado lá no **POLL** e a única coisa que a hime pede em troca são os belos e carinhosos** reviews** das senhoritas ;)  
_

_Beijinhos de montão_

_Hime-chan._

_PS: O que vocês acharam sobre o que tem por vir hein? *gostaram do pequeno flash do que está pra acontecer no prox cpt?*_

_PPS: Vocês acharam interessante essa idéia de colocar as '**cenas do próximo cpt' **? *se sim, eu passo a tornar isso uma rotina... *claro, dentro das possibilidades...*_

_PPS: Ninguém perguntou ainda, mas se surgir a dúvida já venho com a resposta :) _

_O testamento do senhor Haruno dizia que sua vontade era que se algo lhe acontecesse, Sakura iria automaticamente para a guarda legal da familia Uchiha. Bom, como Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi morreram num acidente... A _familia Uchiha _resume-se a somente Sasuke. Por isso, Shikamaru, o advogado mais próximo do pai de Saku procurou Sasuke e perguntou-lhe se ele aceitaria tal 'vontade'. Caso contrário... bom... Saku por ser menor de idade provavelmente iria para adoação... a partir do momento que ela não tem familiares proximos..._


	4. Oh kami  sama!

_**Uma Fanfic Naruto**  
_

_**Classificação etária**: M - Por Violência/lemons/linguajar adulto  
_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gêneros: **Romance/drama/Angst/Tragédia_

_**Shipper: **SasuSaku & outros_

_**Disclaimer**: O Naruto não é meu. Sorry.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para wenky-flor =D_

_**Autora: K Hime**_

_**N/A:**_

_**- Essa fanfic contém cenas maduras.  
**_

_**- Os lemons somente ocorrerão entre os personagens principais quando Sakura tiver maior idade.  
**_

_**- Cenas de Angst ocorrerão constantemente.  
**_

_**- As postagens não estão definidas ainda. Isso depende bastante da musa...  
**_

_**- Aproveitem =)  
**_

* * *

"_Is there a place deep within. A place where you hide your darkest sins?"_

_(Existe um lugar bem lá no fundo onde você esconde seus pecados mais obscuros?)._

_Da música Deep Within._

_De Within Temptation._

* * *

******ஐ** My little Cherry Blossom ** ஐ**  


_Oh Kami-sama! _

_Sasuke-san, o que deu em você...?_

* * *

**05.03.2010**

_**Dois anos**__ se passaram como num piscar de olhos._

Sua vida mudara tanto desde então...

Ela crescera, havia se tornado uma bela jovem de 15 anos, seu sorriso radiante contagiava todos à sua volta, alegria e vitalidade eram próprias de suas doces primaveras. Tudo era novo e belo e até mesmo confuso. Ela passara por tantas mudanças e a única pessoa que tinha para confidenciar (alguns) segredos era sua melhor amiga, Yamanaka Ino ou até mesmo ao_ seu baka falador preferido, _como costumava chamar, Uzumaki Naruto.

Nunca diria que as feridas em seu coração algum dia sarariam, ela nunca esqueceria seus pais... Mas, o tempo foi crucial e até mesmo bondoso com a jovem e lhe permitiu reconstruir sua vida a partir dos cacos que a tragédia lhe causara.

Haruno Sakura havia se tornado uma boa pessoa e com certeza a esse feito nunca poderia dar créditos a seu _pai adotivo_...

* * *

Dois anos havia se passado e até então Uchiha Sasuke mantém a mesma rotina de sempre: mecânica e monótona.

_7 da manhã: acordar e tomar banho._

_7:30: tomar café, ignorando a companhia da jovem ao seu lado direito à mesa._

_8:00: trabalho trabalho trabalho._

_17:00 desafrouxar a gravata, enquanto caminha pelo longo corredor de sua mansão que leva ao seu escritório pessoal, trancar-se em seu mundo e fingir que Sakura não existe._

_18:00 ainda trancado no escritório, provavelmente com o copo de cristal nas mãos, com um dedo ou dois de seu conhaque favorito._

_20:00 jantar que sempre é servido pontualmente às 20h, graças à agenda controlada que os serviçais seguem desde... bom, desde sempre._

_E só para variar, Sasuke ainda continua ignorando Sakura._

_21:00: recebe um 'boa noite' de Sakura, e quando o dia é realmente um _bom_ dia, recebe de volta um monossilábico 'hn' como resposta._

E a vida se seguia dessa forma, ignorada e largada à mercê de sua própria criação, Sakura foi vivendo ao lado de seu tutor legal, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Ela poderia jurar que Sasuke a repugnava, que a mantivera a seu lado simplesmente por uma cortesia a seu falecido pai.

Uma única pergunta martelava em sua mente desde então:

_Por que será que ele me odeia tanto?_

* * *

O barulho irritante do sinal havia acordado de seus pensamentos trazendo-a de volta ao corredor da escola. O ensino médio com certeza não era uma tarefa fácil, mas com a ajuda de seus amigos, ela poderia tudo.

A voz da loira a seu lado fofocando, _ou melhor_, conversando, a trazia volta e meia à realidade. Mas na verdade, para ser bastante sincera, Sakura não estava prestando atenção na amiga que falava sem parar sobre suas novas conquistas, garotos bonitos que estavam na sua lista de ataque, e até mesmo sobre a saia vermelha super espalhafatosa que estava usando no momento e que encontrara numa liquidação no shopping do centro. Sakura simplesmente acenava levemente com a cabeça concordando com qualquer coisa que a loira dizia afinal, ela não estava ouvindo mesmo... até que...

- então, Testão, como vai o seu papai gostosão?

_Ino sabia como cutucar a ferida: Fato._

Por que tinha que tocar no assunto _Uchiha_?

Às vezes, Sakura achava que ela fazia de propósito. Mas sinceramente, isso é o de menos, o que importa é que falar daquele _Uchiha_ simplesmente não lhe interessava. Aquele era um assunto fútil, inútil e que não levaria a lugar a algum.

- Oi Testão! – Ah sim, Yamanaka necessitava de constante atenção. Ser ignorada não fazia parte de seu vocabulário egocêntrico. – Ta me ouvindo ou eu vou ter que berrar?

Continuou andando pelo corredor extenso lado a lado à loira tentando ao máximo não sucumbir à vontade de lhe partir a cara, mas por experiência própria Sakura sabia que sua força de vontade não duraria por muito tempo.

- Ele não é meu pai, Ino.

Yamanaka suspirou, entrando novamente em seu mundo cor de rosa, começando a sonhar com suas possibilidades. Em parte ignorando sua amiga, em parte continuando o assunto.

- graças a kami sama! – Jogou a franja dourada por cima do olho direito, enquanto um sorriso adornava o canto da boca. – Porque imagina só, seria um pecado, um desperdício se aquele GATO fosse seu pai!

_Sakura ignorou._

Mas Ino não era do tipo de pessoa que se rende facilmente, então...

- Sakura... – A loira se aproximou, colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da amiga, fazendo-a parar por um instante. Seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa. – Você acha que eu tenho alguma chance com seu _papai_?

_Certo. Ino provavelmente tinha problemas auditivos._

- Ino! - Estreitou os olhos verdes, como que numa ameaça silenciosa. – Eu já disse que ele não é meu pai. – Livrou-se do enlace da amiga e pôs-se a andar em direção à sua sala de aula. – Além do mais, você é muito nova pra ele.

- Ah Testão, fala sério. – Repreendeu a loira. – Eu tenho quase 16 e ele tem o que, uns 20. – Os olhos apertaram num misto de alegria e sonho. – Ele é LINDO, rico, inteligente, o cara mais cobiçado do Japão. Sem contar aquele cabelo perfeito! – Suspirou sonhadora. - Somos perfeitos um pro outro!

_Agora, Sakura ignorou ainda mais intensamente. _

Ino a estava tirando do sério. Mas que inferno, será que a loira não percebia que aquele assunto não lhe agradava?

Continuou a andar até que sua amiga recomeçou a _conversa_.

- Ah Sakura, vai, me ajuda? – Fez olhinhos pedintes e um beicinho, claramente implorando à amiga. – por favor POR favor por FAVOR POR FAVOR.

_Pois é._ Nessas horas Sakura se amaldiçoava por ter convidado sua melhor amiga a conhecer a mansão Uchiha. Definitivmanete aquela fora uma péssima idéia. Desde então, a conversa de Yamanaka é sempre a mesma: conquistar _Uchiha Sasuke._

Haruno já havia dito á loira que era a pior pessoa para intervir no assunto. seria uma ajuda inútil, afinal o Uchiha nem ao mesmo olhava para ela, quanto mais falar ou até mesmo ouvir. Não havia abertura para Sakura penetrar no mundo dele. Nunca houve e nunca haveria. A única que insistia nessa idéia imbecil era Ino. A loira achava que como enteada dele, Sakura era a pessoa indicada para apresentá-los e servir de cupido. _Até parece..._

- Ele tem namorada?

_Bom, fazer o quê? A loira tem uma língua maior do que a boca pode comportar! _

Como sakura poderia saber disso? Ela não sabe o que ele faz fora de casa (ok, nem mesmo dentro dela!).

- Eu não sei, Porca! – Esse agora foi um grito. E imediatamente suas bochechas coraram mediante a bronca que o professor Hatake, um homem misterioso de cabelos grisalhos, lhe dera. Ela não percebera que já haviam chegado à sala de aula e que Hatake rascunhava algo no quadro negro.

- silêncio, meninas! A aula já começou.

_Ótimo! Agora ta todo mundo olhando pra mim._

- _Oh kami!_ – Um grito abafado partiu da loira, enquanto seus olhos arregalaram perante a idéia que lhe vinha à mente. – Não não não não!

- Ino?

- Não pode ser!

- Ino?

- Testão, talvez ele seja gay!

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Porca, ele não é gay... – Suspirou resignada, resolveu acalmar a amiga.

- Como você sabe? Ele tem namorada então?

Disfarçando o leve interesse que pairou numa faísca súbita no olhar, Sakura balançou a cabeça em negação e fez com a mão que '_não'._

- Como você pode ter certeza? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ele não é gay.

- Como pode estar tão certa? – Ino estreitou os olhos para a amiga, em seguida levou a mão à boca lentamente, arregalou os orbes azuis de repente e levantou-se da cadeira num repente e num grito súbito perguntou. – OMG você está pegando o seu pai, Testão?

Sakura não tinha certeza, mas pela temperatura que sua face alcançou poderia presumir que suas bochechas atingiram tons de vermelho similares a de um tomate maduro.

Segundos pareciam horas... _Por que quando todos estão olhando para você o tempo parece congelar?_

Assim que o torpor minimizou, Sakura puxou sua amiga pelo pulso forçando-a a sentar-se na cadeira ao lado. Ela tombou com força, enquanto Haruno tentava ignorar os olhares confusos sobre si. – Droga, claro que não, Porca! Que idéia idiota!

Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou com um sorriso sarcástico, não parecia nem um pouco intimidada pelos olhares alheios. – Eh Testa, mas que você gostaria eu tenho certeza que sim!

Apontou um dedo para amiga e continuou. – Acho bom você não pôr seus olhos nele, porque eu vi primeiro hein.

- Ai que coisa mais baka, até parece que eu ia me interessar por um cara que é mais frio que uma geladeira!

O sorriso da loira aumentou terrivelmente. _Péssimo sinal._

- _Oh querido diário..._ – A loira recitava versinhos de uma forma um tanto dramática enquanto levava uma mão á testa, encenado um ato de extrema necessidade. Sakura ficou confusa. – _hoje de manha eu fiquei tão confusa quando de relance aqueles ônix se chocaram com os meus..._ – ok aquilo parecia-lhe tão familiar, mas obviamente não podia ser... –_ pode parecer loucura, mas senti a mão dele encostar levemente na minha na hora do café da manha quando fomos ao mesmo tempo pegar um pouco de suco ..._ – ou podia? – _será que foi sem querer? Ou será que ele está começando a ver que eu existo?..._

Sakura não podia acreditar no que ouvia. De alguma forma, em algum momento, a Yamanaka havia posto as mãos em seu bem mais preciso e de vital importância para sua vida privada: _seu diário_. A porca leu seu diário! Leu todos os seus segredos! TODOS! Todas suas frustrações e inseguranças agora eram de conhecimento de Yamanaka Ino.

_Droga!_

- Ino... – Num tom baixo. – Você... – Cenho enrugado. – Não devia... – Lentamente levantando-se da cadeira. – ter feito isso...

Não precisa ser muito inteligente para notar que havia algo muito errado com Haruno. E a forma como avançava decidida encarando o pescoço longo de Ino, disse-lhe tudo: - Testa de marquise, calma, foi sem querer... eu não queria ler, é serio, mas o diário tava aberto um dia desses que eu fui na sua casa então sabe como é ne... – Explicou-se com um sorriso amarelo.

Mas dessa, ela não escaparia...

- Volta aqui, porca! – Sakura saiu correndo atrás de Ino pelos corredores sem ligar para os olhares (ainda confusos), assim que a loira pressentiu o perigo que corria e saiu fugida da amiga.

_Hoje Ino levaria uns bons cascudos!_

...

* * *

**20:25**

A mesa elegante estava posta.

Farta em pratos saudáveis: Sopa de tomate, Onigri e porções generosas de Frango ao molho Terryaki.

Apreciava tranqüilamente todo o sabor que cada prato lhe agraciava o paladar apurado. Estava sozinho. Algo que há muito tempo não ocorria.

A mesa de jantar parecia-lhe um tanto extensa para somente uma pessoa e por mais que a solidão lhe agradasse, ele não gostava do motivo pelo qual estava só.

_Ela estava atrasada._

_Pela segunda vez nessa semana._

E exatamente às 20:31, a porta do salão principal pôde ser ouvida e passos calmos dirigiam-se à sala de jantar.

- Tadaima.

Caminhou lentamente até a mesa, não se importando em trocar palavras quaisquer com a companhia que a esperava, afinal seria algo desnecessário. _Ele não responderia mesmo. Ou então faria um 'hn' idiota e eu juro se ouvir outro 'hn' daquele, acho que vou explodir._

Largou a mochila no chão, próxima à sua cadeira e sentou-se.

Tanaka, o mordomo senil que acompanhara toda a criação do Uchiha e parte da de Haruno, dirigiu-se à menina de forma polida, mas um peculiar tom de carinho tonalizava sua voz pausada.

- Sakura-san... Deixe-me preparar sua refeição.

A menina sorriu-lhe para em seguida dispensar tal gesto. – Tudo bem, Takana-san, eu já comi.

- Tanaka.

O velho virou-se gentilmente para atender ao chamado de seu patrão.

- Está dispensado.

Com um leve inclinar de cabeça, o homem se retirou, deixando-os sozinhos no imenso cômodo.

Sakura sentiu que sufocaria quando os ônix aborrecidos do Uchiha pousaram sobre si (pela primeira vez em muito tempo...). Ainda assim, aquele negro profundo não demonstrava qualquer emoção a não ser uma intensa indiferença que seria capaz de lhe gelar a alma.

- Está atrasada.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha imaginando desde quando ele se importava com sua vida ou seus atrasos. _Mas ele percebeu..._ Uma nota mental rápida. _É claro, provavelmente pra pegar no meu pé_. Segunda nota mental. _Não muda o fato que ele notou!_

- Atrasos não serão tolerados.

O aviso do Uchiha lhe tirara completamente da _conversa_ silenciosa com sua _inner_. O motivo de seu segundo atraso era culpa de um loiro falador que ficara de recuperação em matemática e sem ajuda da Haruno provavelmente repetiria de série. No entanto, Sakura não daria esse gostinho a Sasuke. Ele não precisava saber onde ou com quem estava ou porque de seus atrasos recorrentes, afinal ele não era seu pai. _E ele também não liga mesmo..._

- Não se preocupe. Não irá se repetir.

Pousando novamente o olhar sobre sua sopa de tomate, antes de levar uma colher à boca, Sasuke retrucou e é claro que não havia alguém no mundo que conseguiria dizer o que aquela resposta significava.

- Hn.

* * *

_Era uma noite das mais bonitas de primavera._

A brisa fresca trazia pela janela do quarto o aroma doce das rosas multicoloridas que pintavam como um caleidoscópio a grama curtinha do jardim principal. _Ela adorava rosas. Fazia-a lembrar-se de sua mãe._

Não estava cansada apesar da hora avançada. Sua mente perturbava-lhe com uma série de assuntos, tais como: formas variadas de tortura físico/psicológica (porque Ino, pode até mesmo ter escapado dos cascudos hoje mais cedo, mas a vingança de Sakura seria maligna na manhã seguinte.) _Ah seria..._ Embora fossem muito apegadas isso nunca lhe dera o direito de fuçar suas coisas e fuxicar em sua vida privada.

_Ino pagaria._

_Muito caro!_

Soltou uma gargalhada insana enquanto segurava forte a barriga e a mão livre era levada à boca para conter o som do escárnio. Afinal, a última coisa que desejava era perturbar o preciso sono de Uchiha Sasuke.

_Cara chato!_

Lembrou-se com uma careta infantil do ar arrogante que ele usara para controlar seus horários à mesa de jantar. Irritante! _Quem ele acha que é?_

Esse era outro assunto ao qual precisava dedicar certa atenção, no entanto, enquanto não encontrava opções para lidar com ele, preferia manter a calma e não arrumar problemas, afinal... Ele era seu responsável e se algum dia se cansasse dela... bom... _colégio interno_ ou _orfanato_ eram opções plausíveis para o Uchiha. Disso, Haruno não tinha a menor dúvida.

Revirou-se na cama como uma criança.

_Maldito Uchiha!_

Como ela poderia perder o sono por causa... _dele_?

_Eu o odeio!_

Perdeu-se em formas de torturar um ser humano. O Uchiha podia parecer um boneco de cera ou até algo do tipo robótico, e até que em certas ocasiões Sakura podia jurar que ele não era humano. Todavia, um coração batia naquele peito forte e sangue corriam em suas veias.

Humano.

Inegavelmente humano.

Aterradoramente humano.

_Droga!_

Como ela gostaria de torturá-lo, fazê-lo chorar gritar ou emitir qualquer som que não fosse aquele maldito 'hn'. Sorria maravilhada imaginando formas de tirar aquele sorriso cínico de sua face e colocar uma carranca feia ou qualquer expressão que fosse. Ele pode até ser humano, biologicamente falando, é claro.

...

* * *

Longos e pesarosos minutos se passavam e Sakura vislumbrava cada estrela no céu e cada mudança repentina que ocorria. Tentou até mesmo contar carneirinhos, mas não obteve sucesso.

Fechou os olhos bem firme, deixando-se perder em cálculos que precisa revisar com Naruto, na bela surpresa que prepararia para Ino e naquele gatinho novo que chegara na escola recentemente, o qual ela podia jurar, havia lhe lançado um olhar fatal no intervalo da segunda aula.

Tantos assuntos não resolvidos...

Até que o sono começou a tomar conta de si. Lentamente as pálpebras foram ficando pesadas, olhos cedendo ao cansaço físico...

_Até que..._

_- IEEEEEE!_

- Mas o que foi isso?

De repente, abriu os olhos verdes assustada com os gritos, urros terríveis vindos do final do corredor.

Para ser mais exata: vindo do quarto de _Sasuke_.

Eram gritos de dor, urros pesarosos de alguém que sofria de algo terrivelmente assustador.

- Kami...

Levantou-se num impulso e correu em direção ao barulho.

* * *

_Uma jovem mulher de lindos cabelos castanhos balançava sua mão alva numa despedida silenciosa. Em seu rosto, um sorriso bonito proporcionando uma visão aconchegante a seu filho que lhe contemplava de longe. _

Apreensivo_._

_O homem de meia idade que acompanhava a mulher acenou quase que imperceptivelmente com a cabeça em direção ao rapaz, entrando em seu carro logo em seguida. _

_E finalmente outro jovem chegara sorrateiro e o tocara com auxílio de dois dedos, conferindo-lhe um leve toque no meio de sua testa pálida._

_Suas ultimas palavras foram abafadas pelo som dos pneus cantando contra o asfalto._

* * *

- Ie!

Tentava alertar seus pais do inevitável. - Oka-san! Ie! a estrada está escorregadia! Não vá por aí! Oka! Oto! Aniki!

Embora gritasse o mais alto que sua fisiologia permitia, por mais que os tentasse alcançar, eles não o ouviam. Sua mãe só lhe conseguia sorrir um sorriso tão radiante quanto o sol. Sorria em direção a seu filho mais novo que contemplava aquela cena terrível muitas e muitas vezes desde o dia em que o acidente de carro levou sua família deixando-o sozinho desde então.

Via impotente o fogo consumir a carcaça de metal destroçado no meio do asfalto molhado pela chuva violenta que devastara alguns bairros de Tokyo há cerca de dois anos.

- IEEEE!

* * *

_O que está havendo?_ Sakura se perguntava num misto de curiosidade, apatia e perturbação enquanto segurava hesitante a maçaneta da porta do quarto do Uchiha.

Por mais que seus instintos lhe lembrassem que não deveria passar por aquela linha tênue que a separava física e moralmente _dele_, ainda assim era difícil ignorar os esforços de sua **inner** que lhe gritava apelos constantes de ajuda ao pai adotivo: _Anda logo, ele está gritando, não está? Alguma vez você já ouviu Uchiha Sasuke gritar? Pois é, __**nunca**__! Isso só pode quer dizer que ele tá precisando de ajuda. _

Sakura ainda apática apertou firme o metal arredondado, sua mente ausente, não sabia se deveria cruzar aquela linha. No entanto, sua **inner** tinha razão. Nunca ouvira o Uchiha pedir por ajuda, até essa noite...

* * *

_O caminhão estava se aproximando do carro de seus pais e não havia mais como evitar a batida violenta._

_Como foi que ninguém havia previsto isso?_

_-Ie!_

Debatia-se violentamente na cama, seu corpo suado coberto apenas por um pequeno pedaço de pano sobre as partes íntimas. Músculos contraídos e uma expressão extremamente perturbada em sua face. Aquilo era medo?

Ou talvez irritação em uma enorme dose de medo, Sakura não sabia ao certo. Mas do que a moça tinha plena certeza era que precisava ajudá-lo.

Com certeza não era uma das maiores fãs do Uchiha, mas aquela expressão em sua face a estava assustando. Ela nunca o vira naquele estado.

- S-sasuke-san... – Hesitante, aproximou-se tomando pouco a pouco coragem para chegar a alguns poucos centímetros da cama dele. Um rubor insano pintou suas bochechas quando finalmente notara que o Uchiha praticamente não usava roupa. Seu corpo semi-nu a estava roubando o fio de concentração que ainda lhe restava.

* * *

_- Oka-san..._

_O rapaz aproximou-se dos restos carbonizados de sua família. Não havia mais o que fazer, tudo estava perdido._

_- Nii-san..._

_Reconheceu seu irmão, tarefa que provavelmente seria impossível devido ao estrago feito pelas chamas, mas ele vira._

_- Oto-san..._

_Perdido._

_- IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Caiu de joelhos impotente, lágrimas que ele pensara não ter em si mesmo agora estampavam seu rosto perfeito. Desespero corroía seu coração e impotência marcava sua alma._

_Largou-se ao chão duro, esmurrando desesperadamente a superfície com os punhos fechados. – Ie! – Ninguém poderia salvá-lo. Ajudá-lo a se livrar da culpa que ele tomara para si. Não havia o que se fazer mas o Uchiha culpara-se desde então. Ele tinha que saber, tinha que evitar. Mas falhara._

- S-sasuke-san...

* * *

Ouviu ao longe uma voz hesitante chamar-lhe.

O que seria isso? Parte do sonho infeliz que lhe atormentava praticamente todos os dias de sua vida maldita?

Não...

Era diferente.

Ele nunca ouvira aquela voz em seus pesadelos...

Uma voz tão ... doce.

Que seria até mesmo capaz de acalmá-lo.

É claro, se assim ele o permitisse.

Mas, Uchiha Sasuke não merecia tal calmaria. Ele merecia o inferno. Precisava pagar pelo o que não conseguira evitar. Precisava sofrer. E nunca se permitiria ter paz.

Desse fruto ele nunca mais provaria.

Até agora...?

* * *

Era difícil encontrar sentido naqueles murmúrios inarticulados do rapaz. Ela estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada. Precisava chamar alguém para ajudá-lo, uma vez que tentar acordá-lo não estava ajudando. Ele não a ouvia. Estava imerso naquele pesadelo do qual ainda não fazia o menor sentido para ela.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais até que chegou bem perto da cama dele, ainda que hesitante, permitiu-se pousar a mão sobre sua testa e sentiu sua pele arder sobre a dele. Estava fervendo. Ele estava mal.

- Sasuke-san! Por favor, acorde! – Chacoalhou os ombros masculinos, estava ficando apreensiva. – Sasuke-san! Onegai...

* * *

_Sentia a pele arder, as chamas pareciam lhe alcançar de alguma forma._

_Como fora imbecil, como pudera deixar sua família querida morrer assim? os pesadelos que o atormentavam eram prova de uma única coisa: ele se culpava... isso ainda o afetava, não importa quanto tempo passe, a culpa sempre o perseguiria. _Sempre_. Não havia ninguém para ajudá-lo, ele sempre estaria condenado à sua própria escuridão. _

_- Sasuke-san... – ... tão baixinho... estaria ele sonhando? _

_- Onegai... oh kami, por favor não me deixe... _

* * *

Ele olhou ao redor para vislumbrar a perfeição perto de si. _Um anjo_. Kami mandara um anjo para lhe salvar da agonia que lhe destruía desde a morte de sua família. Kami lhe mandou um anjo de cabelos rosados... – Sasuke-san...? – Seus olhos moviam-se devagar, não querendo estragar o momento, queria contemplar aquele anjo de todas as formas, queria tocá-lo para saber se era real.

E então sua mão lentamente moveu-se para finalmente tocá-la, deixou que seus dedos longos deslizassem livres pela cascata rosada que caía pesada sobre seu peito nu. Era um anjo lindo, sua pele tão alva quanto as nuvens do céu e um olhar tão verde quanto o mais profundo mar. O rosto angelical lhe sorria enquanto aninhava-se envergonhada em sua mão larga. _Ela estava corando..._ ele nunca poderia imaginar que anjos corassem...

Sua salvação estava tão perto e exalava o mais doce aroma de rosas recém colhidas... um perfume tão peculiar... semelhante ao de ... _Sakura_?

– S-sakura? – murmurou ainda no limiar da consciência para a figura feminina cujas mãos delicadas posavam sobre seu peito desnudo.

– Sasuke-san... – ela parecia confusa, _o que está acontecendo_? – Sasuke arregalou os olhos em surpresa, afinal ele não estava mais sonhando como havia pensado**.**

_Sua salvação era Sakura?_

A_ Sakura?  
_

* * *

Á luz da lua, reluziam diversos tons de rosa da cor exótica de suas belas madeixas. Nesse momento, ele a encarou nos olhos verdes tão intensamente que ela não poderia evitar. Teve de desviar.

- Sasuke-san! Me solta, está me machucando! – Seus olhos arregalaram, quando o Uchiha de repente a tomou com força e esgueirou-a na parede mais próxima.

Ele ignorou seu apelo, aumentando a força de seu enlace sobre a pele tenra da jovem. - Será que nunca te ensinaram que não se deve entrar no quarto dos outros no meio da noite, menina? – Seus ônix sombrios a engoliam no vazio de sua natureza. Apertava o pulso da jovem em suas mãos fortes enquanto, sem misericórdia, a pressionava contra a parede.

_Estaria Uchiha Sasuke perdendo seu controle?_

Por causa dela...?

* * *

Só conseguia se lembrar de como o cheiro da moça e sua voz doce lhe proporcionara um bem tão pecaminoso em meio àquela escuridão que sua vida se tornara.

Sakura _o salvou_ de seus pesadelos, sua voz melodiosa o guiou para fora daquela agonia, _mas agora isso_?

Não era mais um sonho, aquele anjo era real.

E isso o assustava.

_Muito._

Sasuke sentira-se tão... envegonhado consigo próprio. Como pudera tocá-la daquela forma tão íntima, sentira seus cabelos e a textura de sua pele sob suas digitais insaciáveis, como ousara? Como pudera agir de forma tão precipitada?

O torpor do sonho passara no instante em que notara o rubor na face da moça e percebera que havia cruzado uma linha invisível. A da ética.

Ele não deveria tê-la tocado. Não deveria tê-la deixado tocá-lo. _E por que diabos ela não o parou?_ Mas principalmente, ele não deveria ter gostado da sensação de reciprocidade.

No entanto, gostou, não poderia negar. Saboreou cada instante em que o perfume feminino chocou-se queimando miseravelmente suas narinas sensíveis.

_Maldita!_

Como pudera perder o controle dessa forma? Por causa de mais um de seus pesadelos idiotas...

Como pudera deixar que aquela garota o visse num momento tão... frágil?

Ela nunca mais o respeitaria, disso ele tinha certeza. E é claro, não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse. Nunca deixaria que aquela menina o visse como um homem fraco. Portanto decidiu fazer o que fazia de melhor.

**Assustá-la.**

Quando a imprensou contra a parede e disse-lhe aquelas palavras ambíguas, ele falou para si mesmo que somente queria dar um_ castigo_ a ela, um susto, por tê-lo pego desprevenido. Somente não contava com um detalhe:_ ele gostara da posição em que a havia submetido._

_E, maldição, como gostara!_

Sabia que isso não era certo, sabia que não deveria sentir-se assim com ela. Afinal, Sakura ainda era uma menina de 15 anos e era sua filha adotiva. Kami, onde ele estava com a cabeça?

* * *

De repente, ele a soltara num impulso firme a largando em cima da cama de qualquer maneira. Ela tombou sobre os lençóis acetinados, seus orbes arregalados gritavam silenciosos um mantra agoniante. - _Gomen ne..._

O rapaz se recompôs em questão de segundos, voltando sua silhueta definida para a janela sendo banhado agora pelos raios prateados da lua cheia. E sem ao menos fitá-la, disse-lhe num tom de ordem, seco, frio e distante. – Saia!

E Sakura só precisou de alguns momentos para ganhar forças e recuperar o fôlego para correr. O mais depressa que podia. E, quem sabe, tentar compreender o que acabara de acontecer e o porquê de seu coração estar batendo tão rápido e seu sangue parecer lava incandescente fluindo por suas veias.

* * *

De volta a seu quarto, sentada no chão escorando suas costas na porta de madeira, ainda podia sentir o calor da pele dele contra a sua e a forma como dissera seu nome de forma entrecortada. A chamara pelo nome pela primeira vez.

Ela estava chocada, surpresa, perdida. Ele nunca sequer ao menos lhe dirigia o olhar. Era tão raro. Então por quê isso, logo agora?

Milhares de perguntas eram bombardeadas em sua mente, mas a principal delas era:

Ainda não podia explicar porque sua face ainda ardia e o rubor insano parecia impossível de evanescer. Sua pele queimava por dentro, além daquela sensação esquisita de um leve formigamento que crescia em seu ventre.

E por mais que parecesse bobagem comparado ao que acabara de ocorrer, Sakura não conseguia tirar da cabeça aquele sussurrar agridoce que partiu da boca do Uchiha num múrmurio agoniante. - _Sakura... _

E foi difífcil dormir com aquele som ecoando no subconsciente que lhe provocava sensações...

Novas.

E ao mesmo tempo... _Insensatas. E Cruéis_.

* * *

Continua...

Próximo Capítulo: **Losing her.**

* * *

_Oi gente, como estão?_

_Bom, taí mais um cpt cheio de revelações. Aparentemente, Sakura não é a unica que sofreu com tragédias familiares. Sasuke perdeu tudo e bem, parece culpar-se por isso... O moçoilo vive o pão que o diabo amassou (interiormente, é claro, afinal ele é Uchiha Sasuke: NUNCA deixaria alguém perceber sua agonia) ... Mas... sua escuridão parece ter sido iluminada por um anjo... A pergunta é: será que sasuke irá permitir que ela realmente entre em sua vida? Ou melhor, será que ele **deve**? Ou ainda, será que Sakura terá interesse em afundar-se na tormenta que é a vida dele?_

_Bem, ambos precisam ser salvos... de si próprios. E essa relação conflituosa, voces acompanharão passo a passo no mesmo bat canal com a mesma bat autora ;D_

_Beijinhos, deixem** um review** por favor e até mais ;D_

_Hime-chan ;D**  
**_


	5. Interlúdio

_**Uma Fanfic Naruto**  
_

_**Classificação etária**: M - Por Violência/lemons/linguajar adulto  
_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gêneros: **Romance/drama/Angst/Tragédia_

_**Shipper: **SasuSaku & outros_

_**Disclaimer**: O Naruto não é meu. Sorry.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para wenky-flor =D_

_**Autora: K Hime**_

_**N/A:**_

_**- Essa fanfic contém cenas maduras.  
**_

_**- Os lemons somente ocorrerão entre os personagens principais quando Sakura tiver maior idade.  
**_

_**- Cenas de Angst ocorrerão constantemente.  
**_

_**- As postagens não estão definidas ainda. Isso depende bastante da musa...  
**_

_**- Aproveitem =)  
**_

* * *

****** ஐ** My little Cherry Blossom ** ஐ**  


**Interlúdio**

* * *

.

.**  
**

* * *

_Brainstorm_** dos acontecimentos que permeiam o capítulo 4/5.**

* * *

.

.

_Aquilo_ estava fora de controle.

E Uchiha Sasuke não poderia permanecer de mãos atadas enquanto um fulano qualquer se apoderava de seus _pertences._

Ora que audácia, invadir sua casa e tocá-l_a_ daquela maneira tão íntima.

_Quem aquele cara pensa que é?_

_.  
_

O Uchiha deixou que a mão direita fosse às têmporas para massageá-las lentamente.

Aquilo tudo estava lhe custando tão caro.

Ele que sempre prezara por o mínimo de conforto que pudesse conseguir e por sua tão cultivada solidão... Em momentos como esse, fazia-se sempre a mesma pergunta: Porque não largara aquela menina inútil em um orfanato qualquer, tinha mesmo que trazê-la para sua casa?

_Tolo._

.

Olha só no que isso tudo resultara, agora possuía uma _flor_ na mais bela idade, com hormônios borbulhantes e sem a menor idéia do que fazer com os mesmos. Prestes a ser _tratada _pelo primeiro idiota que chegasse e lhe oferecesse um punhado de _água_ e _atenção_.

E Sasuke não sabia exatamente porquê, mas não gostava nada nada da idéia de simplesmente imaginar que _sua_ cherry blossom estaria sendo _regada _por algum estúpido qualquer.

.

Um sentimento turbulento e não familiar o compelia a um labirinto de paradoxos e ao limiar da sanidade, onde aquela voz lá no fundo de seu cérebro cismava em ecoar quase que numa melodia sombria: "se eu não puder tê-la, ninguém mais a terá" e voz a continuava insistente "Você não é _**nada**_. Simplesmente _**nad**_**a**..." ou "Maldita, sua presença não me afeta!" e outra que lutava contra todo o resto "Isso é errado, _tão_ errado..." mas no fim, todas as vozes eram abafadas por um murmúrio suave e rouco de uma voz doce chamando por seu nome, baixinho, tão baixinho que se fazia díficil de ouvir.

"_Sasuke-san..."_

Mas ele sempre ouvia. E esse fora o seu erro. Desde o início.

.

Se não bastasse sua mente lhe pregando peças inúteis o tempo inteiro, hoje tivera a prova de que _sua_ _flor _já não era tão _pura_ quanto imaginara... Talvez suas _pétalas _róseas tivessem distraído sua atenção para o óbvio.

A maldita garota _o_ estava traindo. E bem debaixo de seu nariz...

.

Sasuke sempre soube que havia algo de maligno naqueles olhos _inocentes_. Afinal, se anjos existissem, com certeza tais entes não teriam nada a ver com o que Sakura era. Confundi-la com tal foi um erro... Um mero sonho, uma feitiçaria feita por ela para encantá-lo, ludibriá-lo.

Havia algo de magnético em seu olhar esverdeado que o arrastava para um precipício mais profundo do que o que já havia em sua própria alma. Como se seus próprios fantasmas não lhe bastassem, aquela garota insolente invadira seu sossego e lhe tirara as poucas horas de sono que conseguia obter.

Exatamente como na noite anterior.

Em que sentira seu cheiro, perdera-se em seus olhos e aquecera-se contra a suavidade de sua pele durante os mais doces segundos que já tivera há muito, muito tempo.

Mas aquilo era doentio.

Sentir-se tão afetado por casa de _nada_. Afinal, ela não era _nada_.

Ou como em todo o resto do tempo que sua mente divagava em devaneios sem sentido ou propósito e mesmo que sem querer acabava se perdendo _nela_ outra vez.

_Feitiço._ Que o fazia no mais fundo âmago de seu ser:

Imaginar, sentir, materializar e finalmente sucumbir.

De novo e de novo e de novo.

Numa agonia sem som.

.

Não poderia continuar dessa maneira e disso Sasuke não tinha a menor dúvida. Precisava dar um ponto final naquela situação.

E assim que girara a maçaneta da porta da sala, não imaginara que sua _flor_ estivesse em casa.

E ela _não_ estava sozinha.

E toda aquela certeza e decisão que lhe apoderara mais cedo esvaiu-se tão logo deparou-se com a cena mais enjoativa que presenciara em muito tempo...

.

_E agora isso. _

_Como essa vadia foi capaz de trazer um homem pra dentro de casa? _

Da _minha_ casa!

E nesse instante, Sasuke conferiu um olhar predatório ao jovem rapaz à sua frente.

Cujas mãos enlaçavam a cintura feminina tão forte e protetor que o Uchiha sentiu um impulso insano de pular naquele idiota e desfigurar-lhe a face.

.

Por todos os Kami, como sentia-se agradecido por não ter qualquer arma a seu alcance. Porque senão... Perder a razão seria fácil. Na verdade, a essa altura, que _razão_ restara mesmo?

Não tinha _direitos _sobre ela. Ao menos não este_ tipo _de direito.

.

E o Uchiha estava tão consumido por uma ira inflamante e um sentimento doentio de possessividade que nem mesmo percebera que nesse momento, Sakura chorava.

Seu corpo frágil tremia. Olhos verdes inchados, refletindo um interior entristecido, um mundo sem cor no qual vivera durante esses anos que ele a negligenciara.

Ela se sentia só. Triste e depressiva.

E o rapaz que a segurava nos braços possuía a sublime capacidade de fazer algo que ela precisava muito, há muito tempo.

Algo ele estava disposto a dar.

E algo que Sasuke nunca mais conseguiria fazer por qualquer um que fosse.

Escutá-la. Protegê-la. E principalmente, amá-la.

.

.

...

Capítulo 4** : Losing Her.**

* * *

.

.

_Ok ok ninguém vai bater na hime né, ai ai ai_

_Postei esse prelúdio porque caraaaaaa, o que tem de Pm/review/scrap no orkut/email pedindo att me deixa boba!_

_Olha, fico estarrecida com isso... Amores, _**v.o.c.ê.s s.ã.o d.e.m.a.i.s**_. Tem uma super paciência com os atrasos constantes da Hime. * e que serão recorrentes, sempre fui franca quanto a isso...*_

_._

_Então, quando pensei nessa fanfic, imaginei algo meio romance/drama/angst porque vai bem pro lado do que a Wenky aprecia e quis realmente seguir por essa vertente pra agradá-la e porque eu tmb curto e pq caraaaaa _

Sasuke_ ( + ) _angst_ ( = ) _mistura explosiva_! Ahaha_

_.  
_

_Enfim, pessoas, eu queria agradecer por tudo e pedir milhares de desculpinhas pelo atraso. _

_._

_De fato, demoro muito mesmo ne, *apanha*_

_._

_Mas é pra isso que servem as traduções que posto simultaneamente, pra_

_que vcs tenham opções de textos/gêneros/faixa etária/shipper/fandom/etc._

_._

_Bom gatitas, pergunta que não quer calar:_

_.  
_

**_- Hime, quando será a postagem do cpt 4?_**

_Resposta básica:_

**_- Entre 21 e 28 de outubro _**

_*de 2011*_

_*tá, ai ai mentes malvadas*_

_._

_Vou aproveitar o feriado das crianças pra_

_mandar ver em "My Little Cherry Blossom"  
_

**_Ok?_**

_Na vero vero mesmo, o cpt 4 está na metade do caminho. Faltam alguns detalhes que quero repensar e tal. E como será um cpt meio grandinho, as chances de cometer falhas grotescas são imensas! Por isso, da-lhe revisão! E caraaaa, devo confessar que MLCB é o escrito mais complexo que já postei... Dá trabalho... Trabalho prazeroso, mas trabalho hehe_

_._

_Enfim, gatinhas, Hime volta com MLCB ainda no final de outubro, não me batam hein, nem me queiram mal nem joguem praga virtual *por favor*_

_.  
_

_Um bjito procês ;D_

_Hime._

_.  
_

_**PS**: Fico muito contente que algumas leitorinhas fofas estejam à espera dessa fic. Quando comecei com aquele lance de _Karma_, pensei logo: Putz! O povo não vai gostar disso... Enfim... Ainda bem que caiu no gosto de alguns né ;D_

_**PPS**: Wenky, Sami, Pri, Susan, Tih, Aninha, Gabi, Mari, Y. Yume, Kashiri, Bruninha, Saku-chan, Dany, Sakura nee chan, Carolzinha, Isis, ninahana, bells, cherrybombsaki, Gabyzinha, Gessica, J., Baby, Lila, Srta Haruno, Saki Uchiha... (Se esqueci alguém, desculpa a Hime please, boa memória não é uma das minhas virtudes...) Cada email, review, scrap, Pm de cobrança foi tão legal de receber. Sério, vocês não fazem idéia de como isso motiva a gente a acelerar o passo :D_

_Arigatou e gomen pelo atraso._

_**PPPS**: Sim. Está decidido. Sasuke será uma persona, em muitos momentos, **psicótica**. Teremos bastante dessa estruturação de pensamentos e tal. Pq aí eu consigo o tom Angst que queria desde o princípio._


	6. Losing Her

_**Uma Fanfic Naruto**  
_

_**Classificação etária**: M - Por Violência/lemons/linguajar adulto  
_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gêneros: **Romance/drama/Angst/Tragédia_

_**Shipper: **SasuSaku & outros_

_**Disclaimer**: O Naruto não é meu. Sorry.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para wenky-flor =D_

_**Autora: K Hime**_

_**N/A:**_

_**- Essa fanfic contém cenas maduras.  
**_

_**- Os lemons somente ocorrerão entre os personagens principais quando Sakura tiver maior idade.  
**_

_**- Cenas de Angst ocorrerão constantemente.  
**_

_**- As postagens não estão definidas ainda. Isso depende bastante da musa...  
**_

_**- **Relembrando que Saku-chan tem **15** anos e Sasuke** 21**._

___****__**-** A partir desse capítulo, MLCB será postada somente no site ffnet._

_**- Aproveitem =)  
**_

* * *

******ஐ** My little Cherry Blossom ** ஐ**_  
_

**_Losing Her  
_**

_Perdendo-a_**_  
_**

* * *

_I'll numb the pain until I'm made of stone_

_Entorpecerei a dor até que eu seja feito de pedra_

_(Made of Stone - Evanescence)_

.

* * *

_Sasuke-san..._

_Sasuke-san..._

_. . ._

Não conseguira dormir pelo resto da noite.

Na verdade aquilo não era nenhuma novidade para ele, já estava acostumado com a insônia, um produto de incontáveis noites repletas por pesadelos sobre aquele fatídico dia.

No entanto, a culpa por seu_ incômodo_ atual não era dos sonhos, muito menos o stress do trabalho. Mas sim de uma voz irritante que não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça e que vinha lhe perturbar a mente, lhe tirando pouco a pouco a sanidade: _Sasuke-san... _

Uma voz que lhe perturbava os sentidos, lhe guiava para um precipício sem fim e lhe lembrava que ele não passava de um mero _homem_. Homem desesperado e sedento por _libertação_. É claro, não que alguém tivesse notado o fato.

Mas ele_ sabia_ e isso já era o suficiente para irritar-lhe.

E olhando para o volume que recheava sua roupa íntima, Sasuke balançou a cabeça exasperado, imaginado o que fizera de errado para Kami castigá-lo dessa maneira tão cruel.

_Tão perto e tão inalcançável..._

* * *

Antes que aquela voz voltasse novamente a seus pensamentos turbulentos, o Uchiha faria a única coisa que certamente o _salvaria _dessa tentação pecaminosa.

Tomaria um banho frio e iria direto para a empresa.

* * *

_Trabalho trabalho trabalho._

* * *

Somente o trabalho o salvaria nesse momento.

_E o faria esquecer as sensações que o contato de sua pele contra a dela lhe causara na noite passada._

Soltou um novo e longo suspiro e caminhou decidido ao box.

_Banho frio. Oh, sim._

_._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

O dia mal amanheceu e Sakura continuava na mesma posição em que se pusera na noite anterior. Não conseguira dormir, seu corpo a incomodava, os músculos doloridos por causa da posição inadequada durante tantas horas.

* * *

"_Menina, ninguém nunca te ensinou que não deve entrar no quarto dos outros?"_

* * *

Sua voz de barítono martelava em sua mente de forma explosiva.

Ela nunca o ouvira falar _tanto_. Nunca o vira expressar qualquer coisa que fosse.

Aquela situação foi tão marcante que Sakura esquecera completamente de sua vingancinha fútil contra Ino. Ou dos cálculos que precisava revisar com Naruto. Ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse _a_ voz máscula ecoando em sua mente._ Menina_! E o toque suave de seus dedos acarinhando sua face e lhe chamando de anjo. _Sakura... _

Só de relembrar da noite passada e tudo o que ocorrera com Sasuke e da força de suas mãos enlaçando-lhe os braços naquele momento de consciência e daquele brilho totalmente não familiar em seu olhar, só de pensar nisso, Sakura sentia os pelos dos braços arrepiar e comichões estranhos percorrerem por partes ainda _inexploradas_ de sua pele.

* * *

Não tivera tempo para pensar em nada mais a não ser em como a figura dele lhe pareceu... _predadora_.

Aquilo lhe dava tanto medo, nunca ninguém a tratara assim.

Sakura só havia visto aquele brilho peculiar no olhar do maníaco que torturara sua mãe naquele dia de neve.

Estaria ela louca ou Uchiha Sasuke perdera completamente a compostura quando lhe imprensara contra parede e lhe dissera aquelas palavras dúbias?

Sakura estava preocupada. Nunca o vira tão... _descontrolado_. E aquilo lhe causava certa apreensão. Não sabia o que esperaria por ela quando voltasse para casa depois da escola.

E nesse instante, achou o silêncio algo aprazível.

E sentiu falta do tempo em que ele a ignorava completamente.

* * *

. . .

Dispensara o café da manhã.

Só de imaginar sentar-se à mesa com _ela_, seu estômago embrulhava.

Por isso, preferiu partir diretamente para o trabalho, havia muitos compromissos agendados e uma papelada sem fim em sua mesa que merecia atenção imediata. _Uma distração oportuna_, inevitável pensar.

* * *

Caminhava a passos firmes para sua sala, acenando levemente com a cabeça para eventuais _'bom dia'_ que recebia pelo caminho. Mas em momento algum parava ou desvencilhava sua atenção, pois realmente, Uchiha Sasuke não era dado à _Small Talk_. Se havia algo que mais lhe irritava no trabalho era ver pessoas indolentes conversando nos corredores como se não tivessem algo melhor para fazer. Ou_ trabalhar_, por exemplo. Ele não pagava seus funcionários para jogar conversa fora, e sim por sua técnica e eficiência. O que era algo que não podia atribuir a grande maioria dos perdedores que o cercava e talvez muitos outros que julgara, um dia, bons profissionais. Como por exemplo, o homem que vinha em sua direção nesse momento e que provavelmente lhe tiraria minutos preciosos de seu tempo.

- Uchiha-san, ohayo.

- Sarutobi. – disse simplesmente.

* * *

Ok, não que Asuma não trabalhasse, não era bem essa a questão.

Sabia que estava exagerando em seu julgamento, afinal o homem era um de seus melhores advogados. Mas o que irritava Sasuke era o fato de saber d_e suas escapulidas estratégicas_ com Kurenai no almoxarifado. Isso o irritava. Não por Asuma envolver negócios com prazer, o que por si só caracterizava uma mistura perigosa, mas por fazê-lo no ambiente de trabalho, durante o expediente. Além disso, Yūhi, a nova funcionária, o distraía, e isso conseqüentemente prejudicaria a eficiência do homem mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Há cerca de um mês ponderara em demiti-la. Mas sabia que se o fizesse, ele provavelmente pediria demissão também. Homens apaixonados... Pensam com a cabeça _errada_ o tempo inteiro. _Tolos_.

* * *

Bom, talvez estivesse exagerando novamente.

Afinal seu pai confiava naquele homem e bem, tirando esse detalhe do _casinho_, no qual sempre foram discretos (nunca foram vistos saindo de fininho de situações perigosas, talvez só uma vez na sala de café ou em outras poucas oportunidades que tinham para ficar juntos) mas não tirava o mérito de que eram pessoas boas, discretas e normalmente _silenciosas_.

Sasuke não a demitiria, não faria qualquer movimento quanto a tal, contanto que Asuma mantivesse seu profissionalismo e o trabalho como prerrogativa.

No entanto, o inevitável estava por vir e o Uchiha já se preparava pela _conversa importuna._

- Como vai a pequena Sakura-chan?

* * *

Sasuke odiava _esse_ tipo de conversa _(odiava conversas de qualquer natureza, mas quem estava contando mesmo?)._

Ele simplesmente viera mais cedo para o trabalho para se ver livre do assunto _Sakura_, mas quando pusera os olhos em Asuma sabia que o assunto viria à tona mais cedo ou mais tarde_._

_ Que fosse mais tarde, então._

- Hn. Tenho muito trabalho, Sarutobi, preciso ir. – E acenou com a mão no intuito de dispensar qualquer comentário adicional. Não desejava ficar perto _dela_ e muito menos falar sobre _ela._

- Oh certo, então nos vemos em outra oportunidade. – Sorriu e acrescentou amigável. – Mande lembranças à pequena Sakura. Sentimos falta dela por aqui, faz tantos anos... – E então, os passos do Uhciha, que já estava a uma certa distância, diminuíram sua velocidade. – Imagino que ela deva estar uma flor, cuide bem dela, Uchiha-san, deve ficar de olho em uma moça tão bonita como Sakura. Meninas dessa idade costumam dar muito trabalho hoje em dia... – E sorriu de canto de boca. – Os namorados virão ao montes, boa sorte,_ papai_! Fique de olho, senão vai acabar perdendo-a...

E o Uhciha continuou seu caminho sem ao menos olhar para trás, um pouco irritado com aquele comentário, um tanto cansado e com o estômago reclamando e cabeça latejando.

. . .

* * *

Nunca imaginara que um dia teria de se preocupar com algo assim, afinal Sakura não lhe traria _mais_ problemas, não é mesmo?

E principalmente dessa natureza... _Certo_?

Balançou a cabeça para espantar tais questões desnecessárias, agora só precisava trabalhar.

_Foco._

* * *

_. . .  
_

Andava distraída pelos corredores ainda vazios.

Saíra tão cedo que o fato de ninguém estar zanzando pelos corredores não deveria lhe parecer tão remoto. Na verdade, quase não havia dado muita atenção para isso, mantinha a cabeça baixa, olhos fitando intensamente o chão, e sua mente viajava em outro lugar, lembrando de um outro alguém que nas últimas horas passara a lhe dar mais atenção que nos últimos anos.

* * *

_Sakura..._

* * *

Foi somente uma ou duas vezes, mas ele realmente pronunciara seu nome enquanto dormia e pesadelos tomavam conta de sua consciência.

Ela não sabia o porquê, mas aquilo a afetara tanto quanto o comportamento que tivera a seguir.

Só podia imaginar o que tanto o afligia para tê-lo feito refém do sono daquela forma tão cruel.

_Com o que será que ele sonhava?_

* * *

E estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos que nem sequer percebera quem vinha em sua direção. O encontrão fora quase inevitável. _Quase_.

- Yo.

- Sensei! – sem graça por quase tê-lo derrubado ao chão, Sakura fitou-o com um ar apologético e um sorriso amarelo. – Gomen ne. Eu não tinha te visto.

A expressão em sua face quase fez seu sensei soltar um risinho. Mas como naturalmente não era o estilo de Hatake, suprimiu-o rapidamente. – Ohayou, Sakura. Caiu da cama hoje?

Sakura olhou-o pensativa por um momento. – Ne sensei ... só quis chegar mais cedo... tenho muito dever de casa pra fazer ainda...

* * *

Kakashi soube imediatamente que havia algo errado.

Primeiro porque Sakura nunca atrasava suas tarefas, segundo porque não costumava zanzar por aí com aquela expressão tão preocupada e terceiro... bem, ele podia jurar que havia algo estranho em seu olhar, algo nada familiar.

Não tinha um relacionamento próximo com a moça, mas conhecia seus alunos muito bem e de fato tinha um carinho especial pela moçoila, afinal fora sua aluna por algum tempo, estavam envolvidos em projetos e monitoria e outras atividades curriculares. Não lhe era tão próximo, mas também não tão distante. E o mínimo que conhecia dela o fazia ter certeza de que havia algo _fora do lugar_.

Suspirou exasperado, talvez pudesse ajudar.

* * *

- Está tudo bem, Sakura?

Talvez não devesse tê-lo tentado. Pois, se deparar com os orbes verdes arregalando lentamente foi algo um tanto inesperado. Ele não queria invadir sua privacidade, também não queria afastá-la ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Portanto, decidiu por não pressioná-la, mas fez com que ela soubesse que se o deixasse, ele estaria ali para ajudar.

- Se quiser conversar, - Tocou-lhe levemente os ombros e conferiu-lhe um olhar amigável. – é só me chamar.

E sorriu-lhe, um sorriso tão fofo que ela não poderia imaginar que combinaria com aquele sensei preguiçoso e pervertido (ah sim, os rumores de seus exemplares _Icha Icha_ corriam soltos pela escola desde o ano passado, num burburinho que ainda não podia ser comprovado. Mas o ditado popular já dizia que onde há fumaça há fogo...)

E partiu em direção à sala dos professores.

Deixando uma Sakura mais contente para trás, com a promessa de um amigo em potencial e um ombro para chorar em eventuais problemas futuros.

Sim, a vida ainda podia ser boa.

* * *

Era por volta de 11 horas da manhã e a papelada acumulava em cima de sua mesa.

Uchiha Sasuke, o tão famoso Uchiha, o workaholic, solitário, mal humorado e conhecido por ser o homem mais concentrado da face da Terra fora reduzido a um reles _garoto hormonal_ depois daquela noite.

Horas atrás ainda podia gozar do título de _super-humano_, mas agora... isso ficara no passado.

Agora, sua mente vagava em terreno perigoso e seus passos incertos lhe levavam para um mar de marfim envolto em macios e sedosos fios róseos.

Perigoso.

Extremamente ardiloso.

Como poderia se concentrar no trabalho se todo e qualquer detalhe, qualquer coisa ao redor lhe lembrava dos acontecimentos de ontem? Como poderia banhar-se em trabalho quando tudo ao que sua mente fora resumida era pele pálida e olhos de jade? _Maldita menina_.

* * *

Levantou-se lentamente e bastou uma olhadela para baixo para notar novamente as mudanças provocadas pelo simples fato de lembrar-se da sensação daquele toque e do cheiro de seus cabelos tão próximos de si na noite anterior.

_Ele precisava de uma bebida._

* * *

Caminhou até uma mesa adornada em madeiramento fino e vidros espelhados.

Tomou a garrafa de seu wisky favorito em mãos e um copo, despejando um pouco do liquido em seguida. Sem gelo, isso somente alteraria o sabor do aperitivo. E hoje, ele precisava entorpecer a mente, mesmo que fosse com dois dedos de wihsky.

Se isso o mantivesse seguro e longe de seus pensamentos intrusivos, por que não? Era um preço fácil a se pagar.

. . .

* * *

Caminhou até o extremo de sua enorme sala de escritório, até a parede de superfície completamente moldada a vidros, que lhe oferecia uma visão panorâmica dos melhores endereços da grande Tókio.

Tudo o que precisava agora era saborear o líquido em sua boca e deixar a mente limpa, livre de pensamentos. Livre _dela_.

Seria fácil, afinal sempre conseguira fazer o que lhe vinha à mente,_ sempre_.

* * *

Mas toda vez que lembrava do propósito de deixar a mente vazia,_ aquelas_ imagens invadiam-lhe novamente trazendo todas as sensações inoportunas consigo. Era vicioso. E doentio. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em _Sakura._

Kami-sama, o que lhe fizera transformando-o em um pervertido platônico?

Ele precisava livra-se disso. Imediatamente.

. . .

* * *

O final do quinto tempo anunciava o resto do dia livre para a maioria dos estudantes.

Vozes animadas enchiam os corredores, jovens para lá e para cá, professores com suas papeladas em mãos, alunos eufóricos partindo para seus diferentes destinos. Todos pareciam ter um rumo a tomar.

Todos, menos _ela_.

* * *

Sakura caminhava a passos pesarosos pelos corredores imaginando o que diabos iria fazer agora.

Já era quase hora do almoço e provavelmente o velho Tanaka a estaria esperando com uma bela refeição e um sorriso bondoso no rosto.

Tudo o que a moça queria era poder ir tranqüilamente para casa, tomar um banho, relaxar um pouco e desfrutar de uma boa comida. No entanto, a perspectiva que no final do dia encontraria um certo Uchiha em casa era o suficiente para provocar-lhe arrepios. O que ela faria? O que diria? Como agiria perto dele depois do que acontecera ontem? Depois dele tê-la...

- Sakura-chan!

O voz alegre (e alta) a tirara de seus pensamentos de forma abrupta.

- Naruto. – Olhou-o surpresa. – Você me assustou!

- Ne Sakura-chan, a culpa é sua, quem manda ficar andando por aí com essa cara esquisita como se estivesse em qualquer outro lugar menos aqui? – O loiro franziu o cenho. – Sakura-chan, você está bem?

* * *

Bom, se até mesmo Naruto (por céus, Naruto!) pode notar que havia algo diferente nela é porque suas preocupações estavam evidentes aos olhos nus. Então, imediatamente a moça colocou um sorriso no rosto e acalmou seu melhor amigo. – Claro que sim, baka. – E mostrou a língua para ele.

O moço continuou franzindo o cenho, como se não houvesse acreditado em uma palavra sequer da Haruno. No entanto, após alguns segundos resolveu dar o assunto por encerrado. A testa desfranziu e um sorriso fez caminho em seus lábios. – Sakura-chan, eu vim te chamar pra almoçar! – E como se fosse lembrado pela barriga, um ronco escapou mais alto do que deveria. – O que acha de ramen?

Sua amiga revirou os olhos como se quisesse silenciosamente dizer: _Baka, ramen de novo!_ E nem mesmo foi preciso dizer qualquer palavra para que o loiro entendesse o recado e dissesse algo em sua defesa. – Sakura-chan, daijoubu, o Ichiraku está fechado pra obras mesmo... Então você pode escolher outro lugar... – A moça olhou-lhe desconfiada. – Eu pago! – O loiro disse rapidamente, como se tivesse entendido aquele olhar especulativo da amiga.

Depois de vários segundos analisando a expressão de expectativa na face de Naruto, Sakura resolveu ceder e compactuar com o pedido do moço. Afinal, ela nunca era acapaz de negar nada quando o loirinho lhe fazia essa carinha de cãozinho abandonado com esses olhos tão azuis transbordando pura alegria. – Ok. – Concordou com um aceno de cabeça e um suspiro longo. – Vamos almoçar na minha casa então.

. . .

* * *

De início Naruto pareceu um tanto ... preocupado.

Mesmo sendo o melhor amigo de Sakura, ele nunca sequer esteve em sua casa.

Em todas as oportunidades que tiveram de ir nas casas de seus amigos, Sakura sempre rejeitara quando alguém sugeria sua casa. Sempre usava o mesmo tipo de desulpa:_ Sasuke-san não gosta de visitas, gomen, ne, minna._

Ino fora a única a burlar essa _regra,_ mas aquela loira era outra história. Seus métodos para conseguir o que queria eram inteligentes e variados, ela era com uma viúva negra que tecia uma teia e trazia sua presa para a armadilha de forma tal, que uma vez preso, sair não era uma opção palpável.

Naruto, no entanto, não gozava de tais métodos ou de uma inteligência notável, portanto ele nunca chegara a conhecer a casa de Sakura, nem seu pai adotivo.

. . .

* * *

- Sakura-chan! – Exclamou o loirinho. – Você tem muita sorte!

Sakura franziu o cenho à espera de elaboração.

Naruto esfregou a mão na barriga (cheia) e soltou um suspiro de pura satisfação. – Ter um mordomo à sua disposição pra cozinha e limpar todos os dias, morar numa casa como essa e ainda poder passar o dia inteiro na piscina, você é a garota mais sortuda de todas!

Sakura revirou os olhos.

Mal sabia ele que todo esse luxo era apenas uma camada superficial de uma vida superficial e de relações e pessoas completamente frágeis. Mal sabia ele que ela daria qualquer coisa para ter sua vida novamente, seus pais, sua família_, sua família de verdade_.

Mal sabia ele como por dentro, lá no fundo, ela sofria mais do que tudo no mundo.

* * *

- Sakura-chan?

Ao ouvir seu nome proferido num tom de incerteza, Sakura piscou várias vezes, notando que uma lágrima havia escapado sem querer e rolado todo o caminho de seu rosto até cair finalmente sobre a pele de sua mão, pousada no colo.

Pensar em sua família lhe trouxe lembranças. Umas boas, outras nem tanto. E ela não fazia idéia o quanto isso ainda a afetava...

* * *

- Sakura-chan, daijoubu? – O loirinho perguntou um tanto preocupado, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da dela. Imadiatamente a mão direita segurou o ombro da moça e olhos azuis colidiram com os verdes úmidos.

Não havia porque, mas ter alguém lhe perguntando e mostrando-se tão preocupado consigo a fez sentir-se querida. Alguém realmente notava sua presença e estava disposto a ajudá-la._ O que ela faria sem seu melhor amigo baka?_

Sakura sorriu ao pensamento, no entanto, lágrimas persistentes tornaram a brotar de seus olhos, agora de forma mais intensa e persistente.

Sakura deixou o olhar fitar seu colo, lágrimas correndo livremente como se lavassem algo há muito oculto, envolto numa máscara e fortaleza de sentimentos e lembranças.

* * *

A pele da moça estava fria ao toque.

Seu rosto, agora encoberto pela franja rósea, estava molhado pelas lágrimas insistentes e soluços faziam seu caminho livremete pela garganta. Tremores seguiram o que parecia ser uma explosão de emoções, uma demonstração de que algo já não estava bem há muito tempo, mas que ela o encobrira para tentar manter-se firme e forte, mas falhara em seu intuiio miseravelmente.

* * *

Naruto sentia-se um mero espectador.

Por alguns segundos, apenas observou-a num misto de choque, apatia, mas depois de um tempo, uma sensação de impotência embrulhou-lhe o estômago e ele precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes até conseguir arranjar força suficiente para sair daquele transe.

* * *

Seu choro se intensificara.

O corpo começou a tremer um pouco mais, era como se estivesse desabando sem ninguém para _ancorá-la_.

Ela estava _caindo_ e a qualquer momento esborracharia no chão sem qualquer aviso ou amortecimento.

A dor da queda já a estava atordoando e quando ela pensou que fosse _quebrar_ de vez, uma mão a segurou.

Alguém a tirou do espiral de insânia que a corroía e a levava à beira da loucura.

* * *

Uma mão tocou seu rosto, afastando suavemanete a franja bagunçada, enquanto um dedo cuidadoso limpava o caminho marcado pela primeira lágrima que deixara escapar.

– Sakura-chan... – O loirinho, num impulso impensado, num desejo incorente de querer ajudar sua amiga a superrar qualquer que fosse o motivo de tanto sofrimento, a agrarrou em seus braços num abraço tão apertado que em situação normal, teria lhe tirado completamente o fôlego, e o moço a esse momento já estaria esfregando a cabeça dolorida pelo cocuruto que provavelmente receberia.

Mas em vez disso, ela se deixou abraçar.

E chorou suas mágoas por muito, muito tempo...

. . .

* * *

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, seus soluços haviam passado e o choro dissipado, o tremor de seu corpo já não existia mais.

Naruto tomou o rosto da amiga em suas mãos e sorriu para ela.

Olhos verdes ainda úmidos e com um brilho reluzente, ela estava tão bonita que o loiro senitu-se inclinado a sorrir mais intensamente.

Sakura murmurrou um _arigatou_ de forma fraca, deixando um sorriso leve adornar seus lábios róseos e um tanto inchados.

Ela não falaria mais nenhuma palavra sequer e seu amigo a entenderia mesmo assim. Pois palavras não eram necessárias para os dois.

* * *

Naruto lhe fez um carinho na bochecha proferindo um _de nada_.

Sakura sorriu e se aproximou do loiro para depoisitar um beijo de agradecimento em sua bochecha. Sorriu novamente e disse que era para agradecer por tudo que ele havia feito por ela.

Quando ela se afastou um pouco, percebera a expressão assustada no olhar do loiro. Olhos arregalados e face corada. O rapaz muito provavelmente não esperava essa reação de sua amiga.

Alguns segundos mais e o loiro tentou recuperar a compostura.

- De nada Sakura-chan. O prazer foi meu. – Meio que sem jeito coçou a cabeça e virou o rosto para outro lado tentando disfarçar o rubor que começara a arder em seu rosto ainda tão pueril. – Eu sempre estarei por perto. Se quiser conversar... Você pode contar comigo. – E nesse momento, o loiro virou-se e a encarou intensamente nos olhos, tão intensamente que a fez corar na mesma tonalidade dos fios de seus cabelos. - Sempre...

. . .

* * *

E Sakura sentiu-se agradecida por finalmente perceber que a vida também podia dar-lhe pequenas alegrias como o momento que acabara de vivenciar.

Ela pode ter sido privada de seus pais e das alegrias de ter uma família, mas ainda assim tinhas amigos como Ino, Kakashi-sensei e Naruto sempre por perto.

. . .

* * *

Do lado de fora da sala, à espreita como um caçador implacável, o Uchiha observava a cena com certo gosto amargo na boca.

Sasuke não sabia porque se importava tanto com isso. Com _ela_.

Não, ele não se importava, aquilo era apenas... uma sensação acre que não lembrava ter sentindo nenhuma vez em sua vida.

Ele não se importava, evidente que **não**.

* * *

Mas quando os braços do loiro a enlaçaram com mais firmeza, foi inevitável que seus ônix estreitassem perigosamente.

E quando o rapaz tomou o rosto da moça em suas mãos, seus pés deram um passo instintivo à frente e seu punho cerrou tão forte que não se surpreenderia se tivesse cravado as unhas e perfurando fundo a pele.

No entanto, seu corpo parou e o tempo pareceu congelar no momento em que_ ela_ o beijou.

Significativo ou não, aquele beijo não deveria ter ocorrido.

Aquilo não deveria acontecer, como aquela garota maldita teve coragem de trazer um cara para sua casa e ainda beijá-lo dessa forma? Como foi capaz de deixá-lo tocá-la com tanta... intimidade? Como?

Sasuke não queria assistir aquela cena nauseante.

Então, a passos incertos, moveu seu corpo pesado até o corredor, escorando as costas contra a parede gelada, levando a mão direita para esfregar as têmporas.

Permaneceu completamente em silêncio e as únicas palavras que pairavam em sua mente eram os avisos de Asuma. – _Vai acabar perdendo-a... _

. . .

* * *

Mas Uchiha Sasuke nunca permitiria isso.

Não haveria na Terra homem ou Deus que se pusesse contra sua vontade, ele nunca mais permitiria que _algo _lhe fosse tirado.

Mesmo que isso não significasse **nada** para ele.

Pois ela não era** nada**.

**Nada.**

E mesmo sendo **nada**, ainda assim ela era dele.**  
**

* * *

E o fato de não ter conseguido parar de pensar em seus olhos verdes ou no cheiro de seus cabelos ou até mesmo de ter sonhado com ela, ou mesmo não ter conseguido trabalhar ou concentra-se em qualquer coisa que fosse, isso também não significava nada.

Aquilo era somente sua mente lhe pregando peças estúpidas e muito em breve, pararia com essa estupidez e encerraria o assunto _Sakura _de uma vez por todas.

Porque isso não era **nada**.

Apenas uma ilusão estúpida, provocada por hormônios estúpidos, influenciando sua mente _temporariamente_ perturbada.

. . .

E ele repetiria essas frases tantas vezes fossem necessárias até que conseguisse acreditar em suas palavras vazias.

* * *

. . .

. . . **Continua **. . .

. . .

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: **Madame Red**.

Tudo o que ele queria era se vingar daquela garota estúpida que tinha a audácia de invadir-lhe a mente, a petulância de trazer outro homem para dentro de casa e a inocência de acreditar que as coisas ficariam assim...

Ela deveria saber que com Uchiha Sasuke sempre haveria uma retaliação.

_Sempre._

. . .

- Uhm Sasuke-kun, você é tão forte.

Dedos finos e longos percorriam toda a superfície do abdome definido do moço, num vai e vem ritmado, em carícias inflamadas.

A jovem percorria o olhar sobre a figura tonificada do rapaz e tentava, sem sucesso, pôr um sorriso ou ver um olhar nublado ou ao menos _afetar_ de alguma forma aquela face sem expressão.

Até que...

Olhos de ônix de repente arregalaram apenas uma fração ao perceber que não estavam mais sozinhos...

. . .

Olhos verdes observavam pela fresta da porta, num misto de surpresa e ... algo que Sasuke não conseguia definir ainda.

. . .

* * *

**N/A:**

**Naruto com certeza tem uma paixonite aguda pela saku-chan. **

**No entanto, nossa heroína ainda não teve o kokuro preenchido por ninguém. **Ainda.

**Eu não tenho nada contra NaruSaku (até gosto). Mas compreendam, o rumo do shipper não será esse.**

** Em MLCB não haverá Narusaku como um casal, ok.**

**E sim, eu** não** gosto de SasuKarin, portanto, se houver qualquer tipo de ..er.. '**_interação'_ **entre eles é por puro e simples** retardamento **do sasuke *apanha***

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

**Outras Notas da Autora**

** (que fala pelos cotovelos *apanha*)**

**. . .**

**1 reviews** podem vir a trazer postagens eventuais.

**2** não estou empolgada com a minha própria escrita (at all), portanto não faço idéia de quando postarei próximos cpts de MLCB...

**3 **ARIGATOU.

Sou grata a quem me acompanha. Grata de uma forma que não consigo mensurar nem pôr em palavras. Grata de um jeito que nem mesmo eu entendo bem...

**Obrigada, minhas flores =)**


End file.
